The Girl Who Lived: The Phillospher's Stone
by Misha
Summary: What if James and Lily's child had been a girl... How would the story have been different? now edited due to OotP
1. Prologue: A Change In Events edited

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is my attempt at a "what if Harry was a girl" story. I tried to put a different twist on it and I think that the story will be a little different than you expect... Anyway, I hate the name Harriet, so I decided to use Hallie instead, since it's close to Harry and is a nice name. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Author's Note2- I did some slight editing to this in the wake of the events of Order of the Phoenix, not a lot, because I still attend to follow my own agenda and part ways with the cannon, but I did change a few things. Mainly background information, such as Dumbledore's note to Petunia in the first chapter and Snape's reaction when James is mentioned. There are a few other little things, but noting significant. That's all, enjoy! 

Rating- PG 

Summery- What if James and Lily's child had been a girl? How would the story have been different... 

Spoilers- All four books.   


* * *

Prologue- A Change In Events

While all over England, witches and wizards were toasting to "Hallie Potter--the girl who lived!", Petunia Dursley opened the door, early on the morning of November 1st 1981 to see a basket on her doorstep. 

She leaned down to see what the basket contained and screamed when she saw the tiny baby inside. 

The baby immediately began to cry and Petunia carried the basket inside and then took the child and comforted her. 

She then picked up the letter attached to the basket. 

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_I regret to tell you that your sister Lily and her husband, James Potter, have been murdered. However, their daughter Hallie survived. She also managed to defeat Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who has been plaguing our world for much too long._

_His defeat and Hallie's survival come partly at a sacrifice on Lily's part. Your sister gave her life so that her daughter might live. In doing so, she created a bond which lingers even now._

_Hallie's survival makes her a hero in our world, but also puts her in danger from Voldemort's followers, many of who are still at large and are very, very dangerous. _

_That is why I have chosen to send her to you, even though there would be many in our world willing to take her in. Lily's blood protected Hallie and though, she is gone, that blood continues to flow through you and Hallie. As long as Hallie is under your care, your blood will protect her from harm. She can not be hurt while under your roof and I ask you to take her in and to seal the bond. _

_One more thing, I also ask that you take her in and when she is the proper age, give her the letter that you see with this envelope--as it will explain her heritage to her. _

_Sincerely,   
Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia put down the letter. 

So Lily was dead. 

She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. 

She and Lily hadn't been close in years, but they had been sisters and this was a horrible shock. Plus she had loved her sister very much and had never wanted anything to happen to her. 

Petunia looked down at her sister's baby girl and smiled. She had always wanted a daughter, but after Dudley's birth she had been told that she wouldn't be able to have anymore children. And she had loved Lily so much that she couldn't bear not to take in her child. 

Petunia decided right then to take Lily's child in and raise her as her own. Vernon would agree, because he never denied Petunia anything that she wanted.   
*** 


	2. Part One: The Truth Comes Out edited

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part One- The Truth Comes Out

_Ten Years Later_

"Hallie, wake up!" 

Hallie yawned and sat up in bed. "But Mum... It's the weekend." 

Petunia put her hands on her hips. "That may be so, but it's also Dudley's birthday, so up." 

Hallie nodded. "All right." 

Petunia smiled and left the room. Petunia was technically Hallie's aunt, but Hallie's parents had died when she was only a baby and she had come to live with her aunt and uncle and they had long since become her parents. 

After a moment, Hallie picked out what she was going to where and headed downstairs. 

Dudley, her cousin, was looking at his presents. 

"What do you think, Hallie?" He asked, motioning to the pile. 

Hallie shook her head. As usual, Petunia and Vernon had gone over board. They always did the same for Hallie when it was her birthday. 

"Pretty good." Hallie commented with a grin. 

She and Dudley were as close as if they were really brother and sister. They teased each other, but they were also each other's closest friend. 

Dudley was a big boy, not fat by any means, but large, while Hallie was a skinny girl and fairly short. They were actually very different people. Dudley was a great athlete, while not very smart, where as Hallie was very clever and the only athletic ability she had was that she was quick. 

"We're going to the zoo today." Petunia reminded them as she served their breakfast. 

Dudley and Hallie exchanged glances--they both loved the zoo. 

"So eat up." Vernon said as he entered the kitchen. "You wouldn't want to miss any of the excitement, would you?" 

Hallie and Dudley both shook their heads.   
*** 

The trip to the zoo went smoothly, though it was cut short when Hallie tripped and sprained her ankle--thus causing them to miss the Reptile House. 

School ended for the summer and it brought new changes. 

When September came, Hallie and Dudley would be both packed off. Dudley had a place in Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings, while Hallie was going to Fairway Academy for girls. 

It was the first time that Hallie and Dudley wouldn't be in the same class. 

Still, Hallie had little time to dwell on this, her days were busy preparing for September. She got her new uniform and her school supplies. 

Then, shortly before her eleventh birthday, something happened, that changed everything. 

The family was sitting down for breakfast when the mail came. 

"Ge the post, Dudley," Vernon said, not taking his eyes off his paper. 

Dudley made a face. 

Hallie stood up. "I'll get it." 

Hallie picked up the three pieces of mail that lay on the doormat. 

She sorted them and handed two pieces to Uncle Vernon and kept the third thing, a letter addressed to Hallie. 

She opened it carefully and began to read. 

_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_ __

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) 

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Deputy Headmistress_

Hallie put down the letter and looked at her aunt and uncle. 

"What's that you got?" Vernon asked, putting down the postcard from his sister, Marge. 

Hallie handed it to him. 

Vernon's eyes went wide and he looked at Petunia. 

"We always knew this day would come." Petunia said softly. 

"I have another letter for you, Hallie." Aunt Petunia got up and left the room and came back a minute later, she handed the envelope to Hallie who carefully opened it and began to read. 

_Dear Hallie,_

_I'm sure you are a little confused right now. It is understandable. _

_Hallie, you are a witch. You are the child of two of the finest witches and wizards the magical community has ever seen. _

_I'm sure you know that your parents died when you were a year old, but that you've never heard the whole story. _

_It is not a pleasant story, but it is one that you need to know. _

_Hallie, some years ago, there was a dark wizard named Voldemort who began to gather followers. His power grew steadily for about fifteen years, until there were only a few willing to oppose him. _

_Your parents were among those few. They fought against him and in the end, they paid with their lives. _

_You, however, survived. You are the only person who has ever survived the killing curse and you were responsible for the loss of Voldemort's powers. _

_Thus, you became a legend in our world. And that was the reason I sent you to live with Muggles--non-magical folk, I was afraid that growing up with everyone knowing your name would have an undue affect on you, so I sent you away. _

_But it was also for your own protection. You are much safer under the roof of your relatives, than you would be in our world. It is for sake of keeping you alive that I chose to send you there and I hope that you forgive me for that. I still believe that it was for the best._

_Now however, it is time for you to come to Hogwarts and learn to practice your craft. _

_As soon as you read this letter, wards will go off and I will send a teacher to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things. _

_I am looking forward to seeing you this year._

_Fondly,   
Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S- Most people are afraid to say Voldemort's name and you will often hear him referred to as "You Know Who". I don't approve of such nonsense. There is nothing to fear in a name, Hallie, please remember that._

Hallie put down the letter. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly. 

"We didn't know how." Petunia said. "Besides, we were told to wait." 

Hallie nodded. "I understand." 

Just then the door rang. 

"I guess that would be for me." Hallie said with a smile and she got up and headed for the door.   
*** 


	3. Part Two: Professor Snape edited

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Two- Professor Snape

Hallie opened the door to see a tall, skinny man with with greasy black hair. The man stared at her. 

"Lily." He whispered, then she shook his head. "Miss Potter, I assume?" 

Hallie nodded. 

"I am Professor Snape." The man introduced. "I've come to take you to get your supplies." 

Hallie nodded. "Okay. Come in, I'll tell Mum and Dad." 

The professor's eyebrows raised at her words, but came inside. 

"Mum, Dad, this is Professor Snape, he's come to take me to buy my supplies." Hallie introduced. 

Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks. 

Petunia looked at the man and smiled. "Hello Severus." 

"Petunia, it's been a long time." The professor acknowledged. 

Hallie looked back and forth between the two. "You know each other?" 

"We met once, years ago." The Professor confirmed. 

"Through your mother." Petunia explained. "She and Severus were...friends." 

Hallie realized that was probably why the man had called her by her mother's name when she opened the door. 

"Cool." She said with a slight smile. 

"We should go." The Professor said. 

"I'll go get some money." Vernon said. 

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Don't bother. Lily and James left plenty." 

Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks. 

"When we took her in, we took the responsibility of raising her." Vernon said. "And of course, we'd like to pay for her school fees." 

The Professor smirked. "Her school fees were paid in the full the day she was born." He informed them. 

Petunia and Vernon still looked upset, but didn't protest. 

The Professor saw that, but chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, he focused us all his attention on Hallie. "Ready to go?" 

She nodded. "Very well. Let's go." 

Hallie said goodbye to her aunt and uncle and followed the professor out to the car, sitting in front of the street. 

"A car?" Hallie asked. 

"Yes. We don't want to call attention to ourselves." Professor Snape pointed out, getting inside. 

"You do how to drive, right?" Hallie asked. 

He nodded. "Yes. As a matter of fact, your mother taught me." 

"You knew her well, then?" Hallie asked with a smile. 

"Very." Professor Snape told her. "She was very special." 

"I wish I remember her." Hallie said softly. "My Dad too. Did you know him?" 

The Professor scowled. "Oh, yes. I knew him. But not as I knew Lily. James and I were never friends." 

Hallie could hear the bitterness voice and knew his words were an understatement. Obviously there had been bad blood between the professor adn her father. She just wondered what the cause of it had been. 

"Oh." Hallie said softly. "I don't look like him." 

"No." The Professor agreed. "Your hair is the same color as his, but other than that, you're the very image of your mother." 

Hallie smiled. "I'm glad." 

"So am I." The Professor said softly. 

Then the car stopped. 

"We're here." He said suddenly. "Come on, Ms. Potter, let me introduce you to the world which is your birth right."   
*** 


	4. Part Three: Gringotts

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Three- Gringotts

The Professor led Hallie to a tiny, grubby looking pub that was almost unnoticeable. 

There were few people inside, but they all seemed to be having at good time. They paid no attention to Hallie or the Professor. 

The man at the bar smiled. "The usual, Professor?" 

"No." Professor Snape said curtly. "I'm on official business, Tom." 

The barman looked from the Professor to Hallie and sucked in a deep breath. 

"Good lord." He whispered. "Can it be...?" 

All eyes turned to look at Hallie. 

"Bless my soul," Tom said reverently. "Hallie Potter... What an honor." 

He rushed out from behind the bar and seized Hallie's hand. "Welcome back, Miss Potter. Welcome back." 

Before Hallie knew it, she was surrounded by people who wanted to shake her hand. 

Finally, Professor Snape pulled her away after a few minutes. They went out the door into a small walled courtyard where there was nothing but dustbins and some weeds. 

Hallie shuddered. 

"What was that all about?" She asked. "Why do people care that much about me?" 

"Because you're the Girl Who Lived." The Professor said coldly. "You defeated Voldemort, at least temporarily. That makes you a hero." 

"I'm just a normal girl." Hallie protested. 

The Professor softened. "I know that, Hallie. But many people won't. You'll have to choose your friends carefully when you get to Hogwarts--there will people who'll want to be around you just because your famous." 

Hallie nodded. "Okay." 

The Professor took out his wand and poked the brick wall three times, suddenly a small hole appeared and got wider and wider, until a doorway opened up. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." The Professor told her. 

The two of them walked a little ways until they were in the middle of a street. Hallie's eyes widened as she took in the shops and the strangely dressed people. 

Hallie looked at all the stores, it was all so fascinating. 

"Can I explore?" She asked the Professor. 

"After we get your money out of the bank." He told her with a smile. "You'll have to go to most of these stores anyway, to get your supplies." 

Hallie nodded and the two of them continued walking until they reached a snowy-white building which toward over all the others. In front of the burnished bronze doors was a strange creature wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. 

"That's a goblin." Professor Snape told her. 

Hallie looked at it in fascination. 

As they went inside, they passed several more goblins. They headed towards a counter. 

"We've come to take some money out of Miss Potter's safe." The Professor told the goblin who was servicing them. 

"Key please?" The goblin requested. 

The professor handed over the key, the goblin inspected it and called for another goblin to take them down to the safe. 

They entered a cart which went hurtling through a maze, as they did the professor explained the different types of wizarding money and how much they were worth. 

Hallie was slightly curious as too how much money was awaiting her. She had never even thought to wonder if her parents had left her anything when they died. Perhaps, because really she thought about them little. 

Oh, she had a picture of them in her room, as well as some stuff that had been her mum's when she was young and some stuff that Aunt Petunia pulled out of the wreckage of their home. Hallie had always believe a house fire had killed her parents, but she now assumed that the house must have went up when they were killed by Voldemort. 

It was strange how little she thought about her parents. She missed them sometimes, but she wasn't unhappy. She had a family, she had people who loved her. She believed that was what they would have wanted for her. 

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by the stopping of the cart. They all got out of the cart and the goblin unlocked the door. 

Hallie gasped in amazement as she looked at all the coins. There was a fortune in there! 

Hallie looked at the professor in shock. 

"I told you that your parents had provided well for you." He said softly. 

"I see that." Hallie said dryly. "Did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon know?" 

"I assume they knew that there was money." The professor answered. "I guess they decided to leave it for you when you were old enough to claim it. I gather that they have taken on the responsibility of raising you as if you're their own?" 

Hallie nodded. "Yes." 

The professor just nodded and then motioned for Hallie to take some of the money. She picked up some and started loading it into the bag she always carried. 

Once she was done, they headed back into the cart.   
*** 


	5. Part Four: Draco Malfoy

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Four- Draco Malfoy

Once they exited Gringotts, Hallie looked up at Professor Snape for advice. 

"Where now?" She asked. 

"You should get your uniform." He told her, nodding towards _Made Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "I have an errand to run on my own. I'll meet you here in a few minutes." 

Hallie nodded and entered the robe shop alone, feeling a little nervous. 

Madame Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. 

"Hogwarts dear?" She said, when Hallie started to speak. "Got the lot here---a young man being fitted up just now, in fact." 

In the back of the shop, a good-looking boy with pale features was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. 

Madam Malkin stood Hallie on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. 

"Hullo." The boy said with a charming smile. "Hogwarts, too?" 

"Yes." Hallie nodded, smiling in return. 

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy said in a bored, drawling voice. "What about your parents?" 

Hallie looked down. "They're dead." She said flatly. 

The boy looked abashed. "I'm sorry." 

"It's all right." She said. "I never knew them. I live with my aunt and uncle, but I'm here with one of the teachers, Professor Snape." 

The boy looked disappointed. "Does that mean your muggle-born?" He asked. 

Hallie shook her head. "No, my parents were both magical, but I live with muggles." 

The boy looked relieved. 

"I didn't think you were muggle-born." He said, then he paused. "Wait... You're not...?" 

He looked at her closely and Hallie tilted her head towards him, so that her hair fell out of place and her scar was revealed. 

The boy looked awed. "You **are**!" He exclaimed. "You're Hallie Potter!" 

"Yes I am." Hallie said. "Do you have a name?" 

The boy grinned. "It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." 

Hallie smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Draco." 

"You too." He told her. 

Just then, Madam Malkin beckoned to Hallie. "You're done, my dear." 

Hallie hopped down from the stool. 

"I'll see you at Hogwarts." Draco told her. 

"I'll be looking forward to it." Hallie said with a smile as she went to meet the professor. 

Draco seemed a little stuck-up, but all in all pretty nice and he was cute too! She definitely wouldn't mind seeing him again soon.   
*** 

**angelhitomi**- I'm glad you like it and I have every intention of continuing whenever I can. 

**Maria Kairay**- I'm glad you're so enthusiastic. I'll try to write more as soon as I can. 

  
^_^- Thank you. 


	6. Part Five: Books and Curious Discoveries

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Five- Books and Curious Discoveries

Hallie went outside and greeted Professor Snape, the package containing her robes in her arms. 

"I see you've become acquainted with young Mr. Malfoy." The professor said approvingly. "That would be a very useful friendship for you to pursue." 

Hallie looked puzzled. "What are there people who I should be friends with and people I shouldn't?" 

"Not exactly." The professor said. "Just that there are some friendships that will be more useful than others. However, that is irrelevant at this moment, let's go get your books." 

Hallie nodded and followed the Professor into a shop called Flourish and Blotts. She picked out all her school books and then looked at the Professor. 

"Can I get some extra ones?" She inquired. "I really want to learn all I can about the wizarding world." 

The professor smiled slightly. "You really are like your mother, go ahead." 

Hallie picked up some extra study books in each of her subjects as well as a book called _Hogwarts, A History_. 

The professor rolled his eyes as he saw it. "I believe that you must be the first student in twenty years to actually read that." He commented. 

Hallie shrugged. "So? I like to read." 

She paid for her purchases and they left the store. They purchased her cauldron and a nice set of scales for weighing potions. They then visited the Apothecary which was fascinating enough despite it's horrible smell. 

The man at the counted greeted the Professor with a smile. 

"Hello Professor Snape, come to stock up on some ingredients?" He asked. 

"Not this time." The professor answered smoothly. "I'm here to help Hallie pick out her ingredients." 

He then began pointing out what Hallie would need for potions and helping her examine the ingredients before she picked them out. 

"Thank you for you help." Hallie said as they left the Apothecary. 

"No problem, I enjoy anything to do with potions." The professor explained. "It's a shame how little students have any interest in the subject." 

"I think it sounds interesting." Hallie said with a smile. 

Professor Snape smiled. "I see that. Well, I'm grateful for the fact that at least one of my students will actually be interested in the subject." 

Hallie glowed. She had a feeling that the professor didn't give compliments often or show affection, so the fact that he seemed to like her was a real compliment indeed. 

"Now we need to get your wand." Professor Snape said briskly after a moment. 

Hallie grinned. This was the part she had been looking forward to the most--a real magic wand! 

"Hallie Potter." An old man said in a soft voice as soon as Hallie and the Professor entered the shop reading _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

"I've been waiting for this day." Mr. Ollivander said looking at her. "You look just like your mother. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." 

He shook his head as he looked at Hallie. His eyes zoomed in on her scar. 

"I'm very sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that." He said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do..." He shook his head and then spotted Professor Snape. "Severus How nice to see you. Beechwood, twelve inches, wasn't it?" 

The professor smiled slightly. 

"You are remarkable." He said. "To remember so far back." 

"I never forget a wand." Mr. Ollivander said, then he turned to Hallie. He gave her instructions and started handing her wands. 

None of them seemed to work, until... Mr. Ollivander paused and pulled another box from the shelves. 

"I wonder..." He said, pressing the wand into her hands. "Try this, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." 

As soon as Hallie grasped the wand, she felt a warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above hr head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the words. 

The Professor smiled slightly while Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious." 

"What's curious?" Hallie asked as Mr. Ollivander put her wand back in her box and wrapped it in brown paper. 

Mr. Ollivander fixed her with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather--just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother--why, its brother gave you that scar." 

Hallie swallowed while Professor Snape wore a dark, unreadable expression on his face. 

"Curious indeed how these things happen." Mr. Ollivander continued. "The wand chooses witch or wizard, not the other way around. I think we must expect great things from you Miss Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things--terrible, yes, but great." 

Hallie shivered. She wasn't sure that she liked Mr. Ollivander. Without saying word she paid the seven Gallons for her wand and then left with the Professor. 

"What do you think it means?" She asked the professor hesitantly when they left the shop. 

"I don't know." He told her in a low voice. "But don't worry about it. We still have to get your familiar. Do you want a cat or an owl, don't bother with a toad--they're useless. I'd recommend an owl--they can deliver your mail." 

"Sounds good." Hallie said and the two of them entered Eyelops Owl Emporium. 

Twenty minutes later, they emerged with Hallie carrying a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl. 

Once she was done, she and the professor headed back into Muggle London. They stopped for a bite to eat before getting in the car and driving back to Privet Drive. 

On the drive back, the professor told Hallie about Hogwarts and the four Houses. 

She learnt that he had been in Slytherin and was now the head of the house, while her father had been in Gryffindor (the professor scowled as he said the house name) and her mother had been a Ravenclaw. 

Hallie soon learnt that Gryffindor was for the brave, or the reckless as the professor put it; Slytherin was for the cunning; and Ravenclaw for the brilliant. 

"There's a fourth house, Hufflepuff, but they're all useless and not so bright." He said condescendingly. "You don't want to go there--not that you will." 

Hallie smiled slightly. Then the car pulled up in front of her home. 

"Thank you." Hallie said, gathering her belongings. 

The professor nodded and handed her something. "Here's your train ticket. I'll see on the first of September, Miss Potter, good luck to you." 

"Thank you." She said again. 

She watched as the car drove away and then headed towards the house. What an interesting day it had been!   
*** 


	7. Part Six: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and rating in Part One_

_Author's Notes- In this I have Petunia know lot's about the magical world, including how to enter platform 9 3/4. After all, Petunia must have watched her sister at least once. My theory is that the reason she didn't say anything in the books is because of her bitterness towards magic, which she doesn't have in this story. Well, that's all, enjoy!_

Part Six- Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The next month passed slowly for Hallie. She couldn't wait to go to school. 

Her eleventh birthday came and was celebrated with great fanfare--she got lots of presents, mainly books and clothes, as that was where her interest lay. 

She spent the month reading all her new school books and learning all that she could about her magical roots, it was quite fascinating, really. 

Petunia had turned out to be quite helpful as she had heard lots about the magical world from Lily. 

Vernon seemed a little put out by the discovery of Hallie's magic, but he didn't say anything. While, Dudley had no interest in the subject and spent his time off with his friends. 

Finally the first of September came and they all headed towards King's Cross. When they got there, Hallie looked at her ticket and was puzzled. 

"This says Platform 9 3/4's?" She said. "How is that possible?" 

Petunia grinned. "I remember watching Lily do this--walk real fast into the barrier between platforms 9 & 10 and voila, there you are!" 

"Thanks Mum!" Hallie said, giving her hug. 

She hugged Vernon and Dudley as well, before doing at Petunia instructed. 

To her amazement, it worked, and a minute later she was surrounded by a people in front of a scarlet steam engine. She had done it! 

She boarded the train with some help from a pair of red haired boys and then looked for a place to sit, dragging her trunk along behind her, the cage containing her owl, Hedwig, in the other hand. 

She popped her head into one compartment and saw a girl with bushy brown hair buried in a book. 

"_Hogwarts, A History_!" She cried out excitedly. 

The girl looked up. "You've read it?" 

Hallie nodded. "Yes--I got a bunch of extra reading when I picked up my school books." 

"Me too!" The girl said, putting down her book. "Oh, I am so glad to meet someone else who likes to read!" 

"So am I." Hallie said with a smile, she dragged her trunk into the compartment and placed it next to the other girl's, then she took a seat. 

"I'm Hallie Potter." She introduced. 

"Are you, really?" The girl asked. "I know all about you--you're in _Modern Magical History__ as well as __The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." 

"I know." Hallie said making a face. 

"Of course you do." The girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." 

"Nice to meet you." Hallie said. 

Hermione smiled in return and the two girls promptly began discussing _Hogwarts, A History_.   
*** 

After a little while, the girls had to get up when a boy named Neville Longbottom came into their compartment looking for his lost toad. 

Hallie and Hermione agreed to help him look for it. They split up, going in different directions. 

Hallie popped her head into one compartment after another, without any sign of the missing toad. 

She entered the next compartment and stopped. Draco, the boy from Diagon Alley was there. 

He smiled when he saw her. "We meet again." He said, standing up. 

Hallie smiled in return. 

"It would appear so." She said, then remembered why she was there. "Have you seen a toad?" 

Draco shook his head. 

"No, as I've already told Longbottom--I suppose he asked you to help him find it?" He asked in a mocking voice. "Not sure why he wants to find the toad, but..." 

"Draco!" Hallie scolded, while really she was fighting back a laugh. She remembered what Professor Snape had said about toads when they had visited Diagon Alley. 

"What?" Draco asked innocently. "A toad is a stupid pet. What do you have?" 

"An owl." Hallie admitted. 

Draco grinned. "See? An owl is a great pet." 

"I suppose that's what you have?" Hallie asked. 

"Of course." Draco told her. "Great minds think a like, after all." 

Hallie laughed and then looked at Draco's two companions curiously. 

Draco followed her gaze. "Hallie, meet Crabbe and Goyle." He introduced. 

Hallie nodded and then sighed. "Well, I should go continue to look for Neville's toad." 

"I'll go with you." Draco volunteered. "At least, the company will be interesting." 

"Thank you." Hallie said and the two of them exited the compartment, leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind.   
*** 


	8. Part Seven: Ron

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Seven- Ron

Hallie and Draco walked up the train, popping into the compartments to see if the toad was there, while keeping up conversation about Hogwarts and the magical world. 

Hallie soon learnt that Draco was passionate about Quidditch (which she had read all about) and that he really wanted to make the house team--but first years never did since they weren't allowed their own brooms. 

"It really isn't fair." He protested. 

Hallie had to agree with him, but she assumed that the rule was for the benefit of the muggle-born students who had never flown before. 

"So?" Draco had asked. "Why should we suffer for _them_." 

It didn't take long for Hallie to figure out that Draco didn't really like muggle-borns, so she changed the subject, not wanting to get into a fight. 

Instead they started talking about which House they wanted to be in. 

"I'll be in Slytherin, of course." Draco commented with a grin. "What about you? What House do you want to be in?" 

Hallie paused to pop her head into a compartment and ask if they had seen Neville's toad, when the answer was negative, she refocused her attention on Draco. 

"Definitely not Gryffindor." She answered. "I'm not reckless enough." 

Draco looked pleased by that announcement. 

"Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Hallie said finally. "Preferably Ravenclaw, like my Mum." 

"You'd make a good Ravenclaw." Draco told her. "I think you'd make a good Slytherin as well, but you'll probably be in Ravenclaw." 

Hallie just smiled as the two of them split up temporary to explore the next two compartments. 

Hallie stepped inside one of them. 

"Hello, have you seen a toad?" Hallie asked the red-haired boy who was sitting there by himself. 

He shook his head. "No. Sorry." 

"That's okay." She said. "I'm Hallie, by the way, Hallie Potter." 

The boy's eyes widened. "Are you really?" 

"Yes." Hallie said, already getting irritated by the reaction her name got out of people. 

"I'm Ron Weasley." He introduced. 

"It's nice to meet you." Hallie said with a smile. "Are you a first year too?" 

He nodded. 

"There you are." Draco said from the door. "Have you found the toad?" 

Hallie shook her head. "Nope." 

"Well, we better get back to our compartments, we're almost there." Draco told her. "We need to change into our robes." 

He then looked at her companion. 

"Red hair and hand me down robes." He said with a smirk. "You can only be a Weasley. My father says that all the Weasleys have too many children and no money." 

Ron shrunk back at Draco's comments. 

Hallie looked at Draco with a frown. "Draco, there's no reason to be cruel." She scolded. 

"Hallie, you're new to this world." He told her. "But I'll tell you this, some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to hang out with the wrong sort." 

Hallie thought back to Professor Snape's words that day in Diagon Alley. 

"I'm pretty good at choosing my own friends." Hallie said, but she followed Draco out of the compartment anyway, sparing Ron one last smile before she left. 

She and Draco split up to go back to their respective compartments. 

Hallie slipped on her robes and thought about what Draco had said and about what Professor Snape. Should she be discriminating in her choice of friends? 

She thought about how her aunt and uncle had always subtly made the final decision when it came to her friends. She remembered once, she had become friendly with the new girl in her class until Petunia had gently discouraged it. 

Hallie shook her head. She was old enough to make her own choices about who her friends were, but at the same time... Perhaps it was wise to be cautious. 

Still, when it came to Ron Weasley, she believed Draco's prejudice to be unfounded. 

He seemed nice enough, if a little awkward, so what if parents weren't very wealthy. Money wasn't everything.   
*** 


	9. Part Eight: The Sorting

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eight- The Sorting

A few minutes later Hallie and Hermione got off the train onto a tiny, dark platform. They had been instructed to leave their luggage on the train--apparently it would be taken to the school separately. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A booming voice called. Hallie was slightly startled to see a big hairy face looming over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me--any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" 

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. 

It was so dark on either of them that Hallie figured there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke, but Neville, the boy who had lost his toad, sniffed once or twice. 

"Yeh'll get ye firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." 

There a loud collective "Oooh!" 

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. 

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered. 

Hallie nodded, awestruck. She got to live _there_ for the next seven years? Awesome! 

"No more n' four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. 

Hallie and Hermione were followed into their boat by two girls who looked identical. 

"I'm Parvati Patil." One of the girls introduced. 

"And I'm Padma." The other said. 

"I'm Hallie Potter." Hallie said. 

"Really?!" Parvati cried. 

Hallie nodded. "Yeah." 

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced. 

They smiled and then were silent, just staring at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff where it stood. 

Within minutes, they all reached a kind of underground harbor, where they climbed out of the boats onto rocks and pebbles. As they were getting out of the boats, the giant returned Neville's toad to him. 

They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. 

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. 

The man raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door, it swung open at once. 

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hallie knew immediately that this was not someone that she wanted to cross. 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said. 

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take care of them from here." 

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was bigger than the Dursley's whole house. The halls were lit with flaming torches and a marvelous marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. 

They followed Professor McGonagall into a small empty chamber off the hall. The all stood there, crowded together nervously. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "the startup term banquet will begin shortly, but before yo take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will become like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes together, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." 

Hallie fazed out as Professor McGonagall named the four houses, but tuned back in as the professor talked about a point system. 

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the years, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." 

She then told them that the Sorting would stat in a few minutes and that she would be back when it was time. 

Hallie leaned over to Hermione. "Which house do you want to be in?" 

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Hermione answered. "You?" 

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Hallie said. "Gryffindors are too reckless for me. There's a saying, you know, that only fools rush in." 

Hermione laughed slightly at her comment and then made a face. "But Slytherin, really?" 

Hallie shrugged. "It's better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but I really want to be in Ravenclaw like my mother was." 

"Then I want to be in Ravenclaw too." Hermione decided. 

The two girls exchanged a smile and were quiet as they each pondered what the Sorting would entail. 

Then something happened that made Hallie jump in fright, while several other people screamed. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they gilded across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. 

After her shock went away, Hallie regarded them curiously. She had never seen a ghost before. 

Just then Professor McGonagall returned and she told them to form a line and follow her. She led them through a pair of double doors into he Great Hall. 

Hallie looked around in awe, she had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. 

It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden dishes. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. 

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line acing the other students, with the teachers behind them. 

Hallie glanced up at the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the sky outside, she had read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_. 

Hallie looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat began to sing and when it was done, the whole hall burst into applause. 

Professor McGonagall held out a long roll of parchment and began to call out names. 

Hallie watched as the people around her were sorted. She watched as Draco's companions, Crabbe and Goyle, were sorted into Slytherin, not at all surprised. 

Then it was Hermione's turn. After a moment the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered as Hermione ran to join her new housemates, but before she did, she shot Hallie a grin. 

_Now it's up to me._ Hallie thought. 

Hallie watched as Neville Longbottom, the boy with the toad, became a Gryffindor, Draco became a Slytherin, Padma went to Ravenclaw and Parvati to Gryffindor. 

Finally, it was her turn. 

"Potter, Hallie!" 

As she stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. 

"Did she say _Potter_?!" 

"_The_ Hallie Potter?" 

Before the hat dropped over her eyes, Hallie saw a hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. 

Suddenly she heard a small voice in her ear. "Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A great mind and a thirst for learning. Lot's of ambition. Oh and oh my goodness is there talent. Let's see, you might be plenty brave, but I don't think you're for Gryffindor." 

_Thank you._ Hallie thought. 

"Yes, you didn't want to go there, did you? And you certainly don't belong in Hufflepuff. Let's see, Slytherin would help you be great and you'd fit in well there." 

_All right._ Hallie thought, she didn't mind Slytherin, though she wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Hermione. 

"However," the voice continued, "I don't think that's for you. With this brain of yours, there's only one place for you and that's... RAVENCLAW!" 

Hallie stood up and walked to the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was standing up and cheering for her. She sat down beside Hermione. 

"We did it!" Hermione whispered excitedly. 

"We did." Hallie said happily, she glanced up at the teacher's table to see Professor Snape watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, seeing where Hallie was looking. 

"That's Professor Snape, he took me to get my supplies." Hallie said. "He's the Head of Slytherin and he's also the Potions Master." 

"He looks frightening." Hermione commented. 

"He's okay." Hallie said softly as the sorting ended. 

Ron had been placed in Gryffindor, which didn't seem surprising as there were several other redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and made a few announcements such as the fact that the forest on the grounds was forbidden to all students and that the third floor corridor on the right side was out of bounds. 

When he finished, the table filled with food. Hallie filled her plate and as she ate, she, Hermione and Padma talked about their upcoming classes. 

When dinner was over, everyone sang the school song--to whichever tune they pleased--and then they exited the great hall. 

The first years followed one of the prefects, a fifth year named Penelope, down a corridor towards a suit of armor. 

"Password?" It asked in a low voice. 

Penelope gave the password and the suit of armor moved out of the way as a hole appeared in the wall and they all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Ravenclaw common-room. 

It was beautiful. Done all in a beautiful deep blue, it had a library-ish feeling to it, lots of bookcases surrounded by squashy armchairs, as well as long tables with high-backed chairs for studying. 

The girls and the boys were directed through different doors and soon Hallie was standing in the first year girl's room. There were five four-poster beds hung with deep-blue velvet curtains, at foot of each best rested a trunk. 

Hallie founds hers and changed into her pajamas. She was exhausted. 

She bid Hermione and Padma a goodnight and then fell asleep at once.   
*** 


	10. Part Nine: Classes Begin

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Nine- Classes Begin

By the end of her first day of classes, Hallie was seriously annoyed with all the looks and whispers she was getting. 

"Can't people just get a life?" She vented to Padma and Hermione. "So I have a scar. Big deal." 

"Hallie, you're a hero." Padma said gently. "It's only natural that people would want to see you." 

"Well, they're damn annoying." Hallie muttered. 

Hermione chuckled. "You know, you're nothing like I thought you would be." She commented. "You don't even like being famous." 

"I'm famous because my parents were murdered." Hallie said coolly. "Do you really think I'd like it?" 

"When you put it like that..." Hermione muttered and Padma nodded in agreement. 

Hallie smiled at the two girls. "I'm not mad at you, just at people in general." 

"It's okay." Hermione assured her. "We understand." 

"Yeah, we just never looked at it from your point of view." Padma told her, then she shook her head. "Come on, let's go to the common room." 

"All right." Hallie agreed and the three girls headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.   
*** 

The next day, they had Double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Hallie was looking forward to her first Potions class. 

"I don't know why you're so excited." Padma muttered. "My older sister says that Snape is horrible. He's not as terrible to us as he is to the Gryffindors, but the only people he really likes are the Slytherins." 

Hallie just shrugged as they arrived in the dungeons and took their seats. 

A few minutes later Snape entered. He took the registry and then eyed the class coolly. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death--if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." 

Silence followed that speech. Hallie was impressed. He certainly knew how to make an impression--he had the entire class scared silly. 

"The Ravenclaws, at least, tend to master the book knowledge." He said coolly, looking around. "But the Hufflepuffs tend to be disastrous in this subject--I ask that you try not to cause too much of a mess as it is not fun to clean up." 

He turned to Hallie and looked her right in the eye, she saw a trace of amusement in his. "Miss Potter, what I would get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

"You'd get a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Drought of the Living Dead." Hallie answered promptly. 

"Very good, five points to Ravenclaw." The Professor nodded and she could see approval in his eyes. He turned away. "Miss Abbot, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" 

Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, shrugged. "No clue." She answered, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

Padma and Hermione, who both had their hands up, each shot her a superior look. 

"Five points from Hufflepuff. Miss Granger?" Professor Snape said, nodding at Hermione. 

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most potions." Hermione answered eagerly. 

"Correct, five points to Ravenvclaw. Mr. Finch-Fetchley, what is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" 

Justin Finch-Fetchley shook his head miserably, obviously having no clue. 

"Five points from Hufflepuff. Miss Potter?" Snape asked, nodding at her. 

"Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same thing and also go by the name of aconite." She answered promptly. 

Snape nodded coolly. "Not bad. Ten points to Ravenclaw." 

With that he turned to the blackboard and began writing notes which they were all expected to follow.   
*** 

"How do you do it?" Padma asked as they left class. 

"Do what?" Hallie asked in surprise. 

Padma stared at her. "Hallie, Snape was being nice to you, well at least for Snape. You're the only student he was even remotely polite to. Plus he gave you fifteen points. Snape rarely gives points to other houses." 

Hallie shrugged. "It's no big deal." 

"Yes, it is." Padma argued as they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. "You've managed to charm Snape!" 

Hallie shrugged again as they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. "Padma, he's really not that bad." 

"Who's not that bad?" A cool voice inquired from behind her. 

Hallie turned to see Draco standing there. 

"Hey." She said with a smile. "We were just talking about Professor Snape." 

Draco nodded. "Ah." 

Padma looked scandalized when she saw who Hallie was talking to and sat there rigid as stone. Several other people at their table turned to look. 

"I told you you'd be a Ravenclaw." Draco commented. 

"Yeah." Hallie said. "And you, of course, are a Slytherin." 

"Of course." Draco drawled. "Did you really expect anything less?" 

"Nope." Hallie said with a laugh. 

"Well, I should get to my table." Draco told her. "See you around?" 

"Yeah." Hallie said with a smile. 

Draco smirked and then headed towards the Slytherin table. 

As soon as he was gone, Padma stared at Hallie. "How do you know Malfoy?" 

"We met at Diagon Alley." Hallie commented. "We're friends, I guess." 

Padma made a face, but before she could say anything, one of the fourth years leaned over. 

"Smart move." She commented. "The Malfoys are one of the most powerful families there is, it's better to be friends with them, then enemies." 

"But he's a Slytherin!" Padma protested. 

The fourth year rolled her eyes. "Slytherins aren't all evil." She commented. "No matter what the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs say. You'll find that in Ravenclaw, we have an understanding with the Slytherins." 

"Because Ravenclaw and Slytherin are the subtle houses." Hallie commented. "Gryffindor stands out because of their recklessness, excuse me _bravery_, and Hufflepuff stands out because they're seen as a bunch of idiots, but neither Ravenclaw nor Slytherin seeks attention. We understand that it's much more useful to blend into the background." 

The fourth year smiled. 

"Exactly. I'm Sierra Jarvis." She introduced. 

Hallie was about to introduce herself and then sighed. "I guess I don't have to tell you my name, do I?" 

"No." Sierra told her. "I know who you are and I have to tell you, you're not what I thought you would be." 

"That seems to be the common impression." Hallie commented. 

"But I appreciate your style." Sierra told her. "You're no reckless Gryffindor. You know what you're doing and I think you'll go places." 

Hallie looked her straight in the eye. "I certainly hope so." *** 

**Silvrei**- Hormones will be a factor in this. Also being a girl, Hallie would react differently in situations than Harry. As for Ron, well I've already explored that a little and will go into more detail soon. 

**ChristinaLupin01442**- Thank you. You're right, Hallie won't have any problems making friends. Though she's a little less trusting and a whole lot more self-serving than Harry. Thank you, I love writing this story, it's so much fun. 

**Cherry**- I'm glad you like this--thank you so much for the encouragement. 

**BookMaster3000/ER**- I'll try to write as often as I can. I'm glad you like this. 


	11. Part Ten: A Letter From Home

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Ten- A Letter From Home

The next morning at breakfast, a letter came for Hallie. 

"It's from Mum." She said with a smile. 

Hermione frowned at her. "Why do you call your aunt, Mum?" She asked. "I mean, she's not." 

"I know." Hallie answered. "But she's the only mother I've ever known. She and my uncle have raised me since I was a year old." 

Hermione nodded, obviously accepting Hallie's words. 

Hallie focused on her letter. 

_Dear Hallie, _

How do you like school so far, Darling? 

I got your letter. Congratulations on being in Ravenclaw like your mother and for making some new friends--I'm eager to hear all about them. 

Dudley's off to Smeltings, as I'm sure you know, so it's fairly quiet around here. I must admit that I'm eagerly awaiting Christmas and have already started to plan activities for the holidays. 

Let me know if you need anything and I will arrange to have it sent to you as soon as possible. 

I hope to hear back from you soon. 

Love,   
Mum 

Hallie smiled at the letter. She loved Hogwarts and felt at home here, but she did miss Surrey and her family. 

Especially Petunia. She and her aunt had always been very, very close. 

"What does she say?" Padma asked when Hallie stopped reading. 

"Just that she misses me and that she's looking forward to Christmas." Hallie answered. 

"You're very lucky that your aunt and uncle are so kind to you." Padma said softly. "Not all orphans are so lucky." 

"I'm not even sure I would be if I wasn't a girl." Hallie stated casually, voicing suspicions she'd had since she discovered that she was a witch. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, openly curious. 

"Dad, Vernon, doesn't like magic." Hallie stated flatly. "I know that the only reason he treats me kindly is because Mum makes him. As for her, I know that for a long time she blamed magic for her and my real mother, Lily, not being as close as they once had been. She also blamed my father. However, when I came to her, there were two reasons that she didn't pass that blame onto me. First of all, she had always wanted a daughter and after Dudley, she wasn't able to have anymore children. Secondly, I looked just like my mother and it was like getting Lily back. If I had been a boy or had I looked like my father, I'm not so sure that she would have been kind to me." 

"Interesting." Hermione said. "I guess it's a good thing that you were a girl, then." 

"Yeah." Hallie agreed and then she shook her long black hair. "Enough of that for now. What's on the schedule today?" 

"Flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs." Padma said, making a face. 

Hallie smiled. "Cool. I've always wanted to be able to fly."   
*** 


	12. Part Eleven: Ravenclaw Reasoning

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eleven- Ravenclaw Reasoning

Flying lessons went smoothly. 

Though, Hallie heard later that the same could not be said about the Gryffindor/Slytherin lesson. 

Apparently, Neville Longbottom (the boy who kept losing his toad) had had an accident and then, while Madame Hooch was taking him to the infirmary, Draco had found his remembrall and had taunted Ron with it, causing a fight. Both boys had gotten a detention and lost points for their respective houses. 

Hallie shook her head in disbelief, unable to believe that Draco could be so stupid. She called him upon it the next time she saw him. 

"Don't you have more sense?" She admonished when they ran into each other in the library. "I mean, fighting with Ron during class? You must have known you'd get caught." 

"You know, I've already gotten this lecture twice." Draco said in an annoyed tone. "I don't need it from you." 

"Sorry." Hallie apologized. "But next time you want to provoke him--make sure he's the only one who gets caught. Do it in front of Professor Snape." 

She had been told about the Professor's distaste of Gryffindors and that he never needed an excuse to take points from that House. 

"You know, sometimes I think you should have been in Slytherin." Draco told her with a grin. "You're definitely sneaky enough." 

Hallie grinned back. "Thanks. But I like being in Ravenclaw." 

"I guess that's okay." Draco admitted. "Just as long as you aren't a Gryffindor." 

"Heaven forbid." Hallie said, making a face. 

"My thoughts exactly." Draco agreed, then he made a face. "I should get back to the common room, Crabbe and Goyle are probably waiting for me. I told them I'd help them with their transfiguration homework." 

"That's nice of you." Hallie said. 

"More practical." Draco said, making a face. "I don't want them to fail, do I? Then I'd be without bodyguards." 

"Very true." Hallie said with a laugh. "See you later." 

"Yeah." Draco agreed, before he gathered his stuff and left the library. 

Hallie watched him go and then went back to her studying.   
*** 

A couple days later she ran into Ron. 

She saw him every so often. Though, not as often as Draco, because Ron was rarely ever in the library. Still, they had become friendly. She would not classify him as a close friend like Padma, Hermione and even Draco, but he as a friend. 

"Hi." She said with a smile. 

"Hey." He said coolly. He looked a little uncomfortable and Hallie guessed that it was because she was friends with Draco. 

"Ron, I try to always be neutral." She told him. "So, don't assume I've taken Draco's side when I haven't." 

"You haven't?" He asked in surprise. 

"No." She said calmly. 

Ron made a face. "I can't see how you can be friends with him." 

"I can be friends with whoever I want." Hallie said. "And Draco does have a nice side, he just keeps it well hidden." 

"I'll say." Ron muttered. "Do you know what he did to me?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you tell me?" Hallie asked. 

Ron lowered his voice, so they couldn't be heard by those around them. He spoke in low tones about how Draco had challenged him to a Wizard's dual, how he had shown up with Seamus Finnigan and Neville, but Draco wasn't there. Instead he had arranged for Filch to find them and only be running very fast had they managed to avoid the caretaker, but instead had ended up in the forbidden corridor and up close in personal with a three-headed dog. 

"Not something I ever want to do again." Ron muttered. 

Hallie was quiet, pondering what Ron had told her. 

First, she silently gave Draco credit. He had apparently learnt his lesson. Though, she hid her admiration, knowing that Ron wouldn't appreciate it. 

After that, she wondered what the three-headed dog was doing at Hogwarts. Guarding something, she was sure. She just wasn't sure what. 

Lastly, she was amazed by how stupid Ron and his fellow Gryffindors were. 

She chose to voice that thought. "You actually thought he'd show up?" She asked in disbelief. 

Ron blushed. "Well..." 

Hallie shook her head. "Gryffindors." She muttered. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded, insulted by the slur on his house. 

Hallie looked him straight in the eye. "Just that you're incredibly reckless and trusting. You expect everyone to have the same morals as you and that's a mistake. That and you really should think something over before you act." 

Then, with a small smile, she gathered her books and walked away, leaving Ron to absorb her words by himself.   
*** 


	13. Part Twelve: Curiosities

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twelve- Curiosities

After talking to Ron, Hallie went back to the common room to look for Padma and Hermione. Just as she had hoped, they were there. Padma was teaching Hermione how to play wizard's chess. 

"Can I talk to you guys?" Hallie asked, as she approached them. 

Padma looked at her. "Of course." 

"In private." Hallie said, looking around. 

Her friends nodded and the three of them went back to their room. They shared it with two other girls, Mandy Brocklehurst and Morag McDougal, but neither of them was around at the moment. 

Hallie told her friends what Ron had told her. 

Padma pondered what she had been told and then frowned. "Wait. There was a break-in a Gringotts during the summer." She said slowly. "I read about it in the _Daily Prophet_. The weird thing is, the vault that was broken into, had been empty the day before the break in." 

"Do you think whatever it was is here in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. 

"Sounds reasonable." Hallie said. "Well, that mystery's solved. I say we leave it there." 

Hermione and Padma nodded in agreement. None of them had any desire to go looking for trouble.   
*** 

Time passed quickly for Hallie. 

So quickly that she was surprised when two months had passed and it was time for Halloween. 

She had never been happier than she was at Hogwarts. It wasn't that she didn't like being home at Privet Drive, but... 

This was different. Here she was surrounded by people her age and she was able to learn all kinds of interesting new things. For Hallie, who had always had an insatiable thirst for knowledge, that was irresistible. 

Still, she was delighted to see the Halloween feast come. The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly, it took Hallie's breath away. 

She wondered if she'd ever become used to life at Hogwarts. Somehow, she doubted it. 

Just as the feast was getting under way, Professor Quirrell, who Hallie most decidedly did **not** like rushed into the Great Hall and announced that there was a troll in the dungeon. 

"That's strange." Hallie muttered to Padma and Hermione a moment later, as the Prefects ushered them towards the castle. 

"What's strange?" Padma asked. 

"Besides the troll getting into the castle?" Hallie asked. "I mean, it couldn't have done so on his own." 

Padma shrugged. "So someone let it in. It must have been a prank." 

"But why is Quirrell so afraid?" Hallie wondered. "I know he's no great success as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I **do** remember Professor Snape telling me that Professor Quirrell had a knack for dark creatures, particularly trolls." 

By this time, they had reached the Common room, where they would eat the feast. 

"That is strange." Hermione murmured as she sat down. "I wonder why he reacted so strangely." 

"I don't know." Hallie said quietly. "And I have a feeling I don't really want to find out."   
*** 


	14. Part Thirteen: November

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._   
_A.N- I have no idea who the head of Ravenclaw House is, so I just made it up and decided that it was Professor Vector. I've also decided that Professor Vector is a woman, which will be mentioned later on. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

Part Thirteen- November

November came and brought Quidditch with it. The Slytherin/Gryffindor match was the first came of the season and everyone from all four houses turned out to watch it. 

Tradition dictated that the Hufflepuffs cheered for Gryffindor and the Ravenclaws for Slytherin. 

Hallie was eager to see her first Quidditch game. But as it turned out, it wasn't that pretty. Gryffindor got slaughtered. Their seeker sucked and it only took a little while for the Slytherin seeker to catch the snitch. 

"**That** was exciting." Hallie murmured sarcastically to Draco afterwards. 

He grinned. "**That** just pushed Slytherin even further ahead in the House Cup race." 

"I guess." Hallie said. "I just hoped it would be more interesting." 

"Usually it is." Draco told her. "I'll make you a deal, sometime over the summer, I'll take you to a professional Quidditch game so you can see it at it's finest." 

Hallie grinned. "Sounds like fun."   
*** 

November also brought competition between Hallie and Hermione. Each seemed determined to be top of their year. 

Padma, who was also quite smart, was prepared to sit back and let her friends duke it out. 

It was a friendly competition of course, but frustrating at times. 

Hermione managed to do better in History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy; while Hallie excelled in Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (no matter how useless she found Quirrell's teaching). They split in Transfiguration and there marks were incredibly close over all. 

Hallie figured that if it was anyone other than Hermione, she'd be very unpleasant, after all being the best was important to her, but since it was her best friend... 

Well, then it was okay and she wouldn't get too carried away by the sense of competition.   
*** 

Hallie also became better acquainted with Hagrid during November. 

It started it the middle of the month when Professor Vector, the Head of Ravenclaw House, sent her to his hut to drop something off. 

"You look just like yer mum." He said once she was done. "It's like seein' Lily all over again." 

"You knew my mother?" Hallie asked softly, shyly. 

"Oh, yes." Hagrid said. "She would come over to my hut and spend many the afternoon keeping me company. She was one of the best." 

"I wish I had known her." Hallie said softly. "My father too." 

Hagrid grinned. "James, he was a mischievous one, but kind and goodhearted." He looked at her. "Why don't you come in for some tea and I'll tell you all 'em?" 

"I'd like that." Hallie said with a smile. 

After that, it became a habit for her to pop over to Hagrid's Hut when she had a free moment. She had even begun bringing Padma and Hermione with her. 

She learnt quickly that despite his intimidating size Hagrid was really a big sweetheart. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he had a good heart. 

He also had a strange fascination with big, scary creatures, but Hallie decided that no one was perfect.   
*** 


	15. Part Fourteen: Bad News From Home

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fourteen- Bad News From Home

Right before Christmas, Hallie received a letter from home bearing bad news. 

_Dear Hallie, _

I have bad news, Darling. 

Dudley has come down with Chicken Pox and is at home recuperating. Vernon and I have decided that since you have never had them, it's better for you to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays so that you don't get sick. 

I know that you are probably disappointed, just as I am. I miss you very much and was looking forward to see you at Christmas, but I suppose some things can't be helped. 

I'll make sure that you get your presents in time for Christmas and I want you to know that we'll be thinking of you. 

I'm so sorry, Darling. 

Love,   
Mum 

Hallie put the letter down, dismayed. "Oh, no!" She exclaimed. 

"What's wrong?" Padma asked in alarm. 

"Dudley has the chicken pox and Mum doesn't want me to get sick, so I have to stay here over the holidays." She muttered. "Can a witch even get chicken pox?" 

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I mean, I've had them." 

"She's right." Padma said. "I've had them too." 

"Well this sucks." Hallie muttered. "I'm stuck here by myself over the holiday." 

"Will it really be that bad?" Hallie asked. "I mean, you're not the only one staying. Morag's staying and so are the Weasleys." 

"I guess." Hallie sighed. "But it's not the same as going home." 

"I know." Hermione comforted. "But, it can't be helped, can it?" 

"No." Hallie sighed. 

She really was disappointed though. She really missed her family, especially Aunt Petunia. She could live without Uncle Vernon, but she really missed her aunt, the only mother she had ever known. 

Still, she did feel bad that Dudley had to be sick over the holidays, that couldn't be too pleasant. 

With another sigh, Hallie resolved not to be a brat over this and accept the bad news gracefully.   
*** 

**SocialButterfly**- I think I've explained my Petunia argument. As for Hermione, I adore her, so I'll never portray her as anything but kindly. Still, I'm going to go back to your main argument. I'm trying to make this different from the book, but not **too** different, I'm trying to slowly take it in a different route, which will be more obvious later on in the story. I'm still glad that you think the idea has merit, I'll see what I can do to try and improve this. 

**muggle**- Thanks, I try to update when I can. 

**Kekelina**- Thank you. I'm glad you find it interesting. 

**BookMaster3000**- Thanks. I love stories where Harry's in other houses too and I really like the idea of Harry being a girl, because that totally changes the dynamic between the characters. Thanks, I'm glad you think I've portrayed the Houses in the right manner. 

**lilybee**- I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Padma, Hermione and Hallie definitely have that attitude. As for whether I'm going to change the plot, yes and no. I'm going to have the same basic events take place, but Hallie's attitude and reaction will be different so the story will go in a different directions and things will happen differently. Again, thank you for the feedback, I'll try to update as often as I can. 

**White Rider**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I love both Draco and Professor Snape, so whenever I can manage it, I try to make it so that Harry gets along with them. I just wish it would happen in the books. 

**CR**- I understand what you mean about the wand, but... I needed Harry/Hallie to have the same wand, because of the connection to Voldemort. I'm taking this in a different direction than the books, but that point is still important. That's why I couldn't change her wand even when I changed her personality. 

**Santanta D. Leeni**- Thanks. 

**the blob**- First of all, with Lily, it's never been said in print, so I have room to be flexible. Besides, this is an AU, so I can play with cannon fact and it was much more useful to me for Lily to be a Ravenclaw. It's as simple as that. As for Petunia and the platform, I figure at least once, Petunia would have been there when they dropped Lily off or when they picked her up and she would have seen what happened. Again, I took liberty with cannon to further my plot. As for your comment about Hallie's opinions about Gryffindors, I think it's a combination of both. Harry in the books certainly displays a fair bit of recklessness in his actions and that's what Hallie is rebelling against. Thanks for pointing out the errors I made, oops. And I'm glad that you do like the story and are still reading. 


	16. Part Fifteen: The Hollidays Begin

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifteen- The Hollidays Begin

"Why aren't you going home, Hallie?" Draco asked a couple days before Christmas break when they ran into each other in the library. "I saw your name on the list of those staying, but why? I can't believe that _you_ don't have a place to go." 

Hallie pouted. "My cousin's sick and my aunt and uncle don't want me to get infected, so I have to stay here." 

"That sucks." Draco told her. 

"I'm aware." Hallie said dryly. "Staying here is the last thing I **want** to do. But no one gave me a choice." 

"Sorry." Draco said and then he changed the subject. 

The two of them instead began discussing Quidditch and Draco's desire to play next year.   
*** 

Hallie saw her friends off in a somewhat sulky mood and then went back to her room to read. 

She was not looking forward to these holidays. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without her family and the familiar traditions. 

Still, there was nothing she could do about it, so she just had to accept it. After a while, she decided to go visit Hagrid. 

As soon as she left the Ravenclaw quarters, she remembered something she wanted to talk to Professor Snape about, so she headed down to the Dungeons. Just like she had hoped, he was in his office, going over some papers. 

"Professor Snape?" Hallie said quietly. He looked up from his desk. 

"Miss Potter, may I help you?" 

"I had a question about the essay we had to write." Hallie told him, stepping into the office. Before the Christmas break, Professor Snape has assigned them a ten foot essay on antidotes to the poison of their choice. 

"Yes?" 

"I decided to research bezoars and all the potion you can use one in, when I came across a problem." Hallie explained. "_Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _One Thousand and One Rare and Complex Potions_ give different recipes for the antidote for blood poisoning." 

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "You are your mother's daughter." He said with a slight smile. "I suspect that both recipes are correct, Miss Potter, as the antidote varies from book to book, they all work about the same, it just depends on which particular ingredients are native to your part of the world." 

"Okay, that makes sense." Hallie said with a smile. "I just wanted to double-check." 

"Very good. Five points to Ravenclaw for your thoroughness, Miss Potter." The Professor told her. 

Hallie grinned. "Thank you." She knew how unusual for points to be awarded during the holidays. Since classes were out, points couldn't be taken away and very few professors chose to give points, since the students weren't in class. 

"I'll let you get back to your marking." She said, as she turned to go. 

The professor nodded and returned his attention to his work. Hallie shook her head as she left his office. The professor wasn't that bad at all. She actually quite liked him.   
*** 

The next morning after breakfast, Ron approached the Ravenclaw table. "Ever played Wizard's Chess?" He asked her. 

Hallie shook her head. "No. I've played regular chess a few times, though." 

"Same basic theory applies." Ron told her. "So you want to play a game?" 

"Sure." Hallie agreed. 

"Where, though?" Ron asked. 

"The Ravenclaw common room." Hallie said without hesitating. "It's not the first time we've had people from other houses in there." 

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise. "Gryffindor frowns on that." 

"So? We're not Gryffindor, we're the neutral house." She told him matter-of-factly. "We've always been a meeting place for the other houses, neutral ground so to speak. Now come on, lets not waste anymore time." 

Not allowing Ron anymore time to object, Hallie jumped up from the table and began to exit the Great Hall, motioning for him to follow. 

They split up once they left the Great Hall, Ron went to get his chess pieces and promised to meet Hallie back there in a few minutes. 

Hallie waited for him with interest. She had been so bored that even a game of chess sounded fascinating.   
*** 

_athenakitty_- Hallie will send Christmas presents back to all her family, including Dudley, even if she is a little annoyed with him she does understand that he can't help being sick. As for following the books, to a point, there will be a stage, where, though some of the same things happen, the reactions are so different that they lead to different results and after a point, things will be pretty different. 

_even_- I'm glad you like it. Order of the Phoenix was pretty good, wasn't it? 

_ER (clicky pen lover)_- Thanks. As for the Head of Ravenclaw being Professor Flitwick, cool. But as this is an AU, I'm not really that bothered by the little inconsistancies. 

_darcyfan87_- I'm glad you like it and I'm especially glad you like Hallie's relationship with Draco, that's going to be very important later on and one of the biggest ways how the story will change. 

SugarGirl- Thank you. I know it's a little dull, but I'm trying to set the groundwork, I do hope it will pick up soon (probably by book two). 


	17. Part Sixteen: Christmas Morning

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Sixteen- Christmas Morning

Christmas morning dawned and Hallie awoke to find a large stack of presents at the foot of her bed. 

She looked over to see Morag sitting on her bed, obviously impatient. 

"I thought we'd open them together." The other girl explained. "You know, so we're not quite alone." 

Morag's mother was dead and her father worked in diplomatic relations at the Ministry of Magic and was often called away without a moment's warning, which was why Morag had to stay over the holidays. During the Summer Mr. McDougal hired someone to take care of Morag when he was called away, but the woman wanted to spend the holidays with her own family naturally, so poor Morag was left at school. 

"Sounds good." Hallie agreed with a smile. 

She climbed out of her bed and picked up the pile of presents. Most of them were from Petunia and Vernon, though there were also presents from her friends and some other members of the family. 

Hallie opened her present from her 'Aunt' Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister. Hallie wasn't particularly fond of the woman, but she did give nice, extravagant gifts. This year it was a discman, something Hallie had been asking for, as well as some CDs that she wanted. 

_Trust Aunt Marge to get me something I can't use here._ Hallie thought sulkily, gazing at the Muggle device longingly. 

She knew from _Hogwarts, a History_ that Muggle electronic devices didn't work at the castle. 

Hallie sighed and placed the discman aside. She could use it when she got home when the year was out. 

Hallie then concentrated on the rest of her gifts. Vernon and Petunia had sent her a large assortment of clothes and books--both magical and otherwise. 

_I wrote to your Headmaster and asked about getting you some stuff for Christmas and he arranged for someone to take me to Diagon Alley so I could pick up some stuff for you._ Petunia wrote in a note that had come with the new magic books that Hallie had received. 

Dudley had sent her an assortment of her favor Muggle sweets--Hallie had written to him and told him how much she missed Mars bars and skittles. So, Dudley had sent her a large number of each, as well as several other of Hallie's favorite sweets. 

It was enough to make Hallie forget her irritation with her cousin for getting sick and ruining her holidays. 

After a minute, Hallie then turned her attention to the pile of gifts from people other than her family. Hermione had given her a large box of Chocolate Frogs and Padma had sent a box of Every Flavor Beans. 

As Hallie unwrapped her gifts, she talked pleasantly to Morag. 

Hallie opened her present from Draco and gasped. It was a very old book, _Rare and Dangerous Potions_. 

She touched it reverently and then opened the note that Draco had sent along with it. 

_Hallie- _

I found this while searching for Father's Christmas present. I remembered how much you love to read and that Potions is your favorite subject, so this seemed like the ideal gift for you. 

I hope you like it. 

Merry Christmas,   
Draco 

Hallie was touched that Draco had thought to get her something that suited her so well and something that was very obviously expensive. 

Still, she was a little bit curious as to where he had got it. Not at Flourish and Botts from the looks of it. She also had the slightest suspicion that this might be considered restricted reading, but she didn't care. She'd just make sure not to get caught with it. 

After a minute, she placed the book gently on her bed with the rest of her presents and turned to the remaining gifts, there were only a few left unwrapped. 

Hallie unwrapped a new quill from Sierra Jarvis, with whom she was starting to get quite friendly with and then picked up the next box. 

A small box which had no card attached. 

Curiously, Hallie opened it she was surprised to see a very pretty silver bracelet. The bracelet was shaped like a snake and had two tiny emeralds for eyes. 

Underneath the bracelet was a card. _This once belonged to your mother._ it read. _She'd want you to have it._ It was unsigned. 

"Do you have any idea who it's from?" Morag asked. 

"Nope." Hallie said. "Someone who knew my mother obviously." 

She picked up the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. She was delighted to see that it magically adjusted to fit her wrist, so obviously this had been sent from some magical friend of her mother's. 

Despite what she had told Morag, Hallie had the very slightest suspicion as to who it was that had sent it, but she wasn't going to say anything. Not until she knew for sure. 

The only present left was a very light box which she was sure contained clothes. 

She was right. It was a silver-gray, almost liquid looking, cloak. She gasped, guessing what it was. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Morag asked in awe. 

Hallie placed her arm under it and nodded when it disappeared. 

"It's an invisibility cloak." She said softly. 

She had read that they were very rare and very valuable, so she was shocked that someone had sent her own. 

Then, Hallie noticed the note that had fallen to the floor when she had taken the cloak out of it's box. 

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. _

Use it well. 

A Very Merry Christmas to you. 

Like the other card, this wasn't signed either and she had no idea who could have given it to her. 

Hallie placed the card down and sat there in silence for a minute. 

How strange, in one morning she had received something that belonged to each of her parents. Something magical that was, she had already had a few things that had been salvaged from the house when they died and some childhood belongings of her mother's. 

But these things were different. They were symbols of the part of her parent's lives she had only just recently found out about. 

Just touching them made her feel closer to the parents she had never really thought about and for the first time that she could remember, she missed them. 

It startled her, because she had never missed their presence in her life, she had a perfectly good substitute. But suddenly, sitting here holding their belongings, she missed what she could have had. The people who gave her life and who brought her into this amazing world she had just found. 

They had belonged to this world, James and Lily Potter, just as she did. And the more she began to fit into this world, the more she thought about that fact. Slowly, they were becoming more than just names to her. Slowly, she was beginning to think of them as her parents... 

"Hallie, are you okay?" Morag's voice shook her from her thoughts. 

"I'm fine." Hallie said quickly, turning her attention to the other girl. "What'd you get?" 

As Morag began to show off her presents, Hallie took a deep breath and tried to focus. Now was the time to get lost in her thought. 

After all, Christmas was supposed to be a happy day.   
*** 


	18. Part Seventeen: Revelations of A Mirror

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Seventeen- Revelations of A Mirror

After they finished opening their presents, the rest of the day flew by. There was a wonderful Christmas dinner, even if it wasn't **quite** the same as being home. Still, it was fun and very festive. 

Hallie quite enjoyed the Christmas crackers and had ended up getting, among other things, her very own set of wizarding chessmen--now she wouldn't have to borrow Morag's when she and Ron played. Though, Hallie doubted that having her own pieces would stop Ron from beating her quite spectacularly the next time they played. 

That afternoon, Morag and Hallie had gone outside and ended up having a snowball fight with the Weasleys. Then, Ron once again beat her in chess, just like she had suspected he would, and they then had tea. 

After tea, she and Morag retired to their dorm, feeling full and sleepy. 

Yet, later, as she lay in bed, Hallie's mind kept wandering to her invisibility cloak. Giving it to temptation, she crawled out of bed and got it out. It wasn't in her nature to break the rules--not unless whatever she was breaking them for was worth getting caught for, but this time she couldn't resist the temptation. Besides, since she had the cloak there was very little chance that she would be caught. 

Before she could change her mind, she covered herself in the cloak and crept out of the dorm. 

Hallie didn't no where in particular she wanted to go, so she just wandered, covered in the cloak of invisibility. 

She wandered until she lost track of where she was, suddenly she came across a door and something willed to open it. She stepped inside and saw what appeared to be a disused classroom, but against the wall, facing Hallie was a magnificent mirror. 

Almost as if she was drawn to it, Hallie stepped towards the mirror, as she stepped in front of the mirror, her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the cloak without even realizing it. 

For what she saw in the mirror, was not her own reflection. Or rather it was, but it was not the image she was used to seeing, nor was she alone. 

Instead, Hallie saw herself with her hair pulled back and her forehead clear and unscarred. With her was a couple she recognized instantly. The woman, who looked like an older version of Hallie with red hair, had her arm around Hallie's waist. The man stood behind them, his arms wrapped around the woman. All three of were dressed in robes. 

Hallie backed away from the mirror in distress, wondering why she had seen what she had seen there. 

"Because it's what you most desire." A voice said from behind her. 

Hallie turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. "I didn't you see there, sir." She said in a shaky voice. She couldn't believe that she had been caught by the Headmaster. 

He smiled. "Strange how shortsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore said quietly. 

Hallie didn't know what to say, this was the first time she had been face to face with the Headmaster. 

"Sir, what I saw... I don't understand." She whispered. "I've never..." 

"You saw yourself with your mother and father, a part of this world from birth, and without the scar that marked you a legend." Dumbledore said quietly. "Do you understand what the Mirror of Erised shows us, Hallie?" 

"No." Hallie said. "What might have been?" 

"No." Dumbledore told her. "Let me explain. The happiest man on Earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" 

Hallie thought about it for a moment. "It shows us what we want." She said finally. "Whether or not we know that we want it." 

"Yes and no." Dumbledore answered. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, more desperate desire of our hearts. In the last couple months, you have been aware of what was taken from you, of the life and heritage that was denied you, so you see things the way they could have been, including the absence of the fame that you see as a curse rather than a blessing." 

"It is." Hallie said quietly, touching one hand to her scar. "It draws attention to me, Professor, and I'd rather be in the shadows." 

"Sometimes, it is safer there." He agreed quietly. "Hallie, I ask that you not go looking for this mirror again, it is a dangerous thing." 

"I can imagine." Hallie said quietly. "You have my word. I don't want to see that again." 

"I imagine that you don't." Professor Dumbledore agreed. "After all the truth is a scary thing." 

Hallie longed to ask him what he saw when he looked into the mirror, but she didn't have the courage. Instead, she picked up the cloak she had dropped and bid Professor Dumbledore a good night before returning to her dorm. 

As she slipped into bed, she vowed never again to give into impulse and go on a midnight wander. If tonight was anything to go by, then doing so could only lead to disaster.   
*** 

**SocialButterfly**- I'm glad you think it's improving, as for quidditch, Hallie will definitely play. I couldn't figure out a way to have her play in her first year, but she'll definitely play in her second year. As for Cho, in this world, she's not the seeker yet, an unnamed seventh year is, so she'll be trying out for the part against Hallie. Which will be interesting, I'm sure. I have something special planned for that. 

**alina**- Yeah, they're supposed to be different. I'm glad you like it, though. 

**Lady Stag**- Sorry, I ran out of ideas for the moment there. I tend to write the chapters as inspiration hits, which is why they vary in length. I'm glad you really liked the story and as for Hallie and Draco, have patience, they're only 11 right now, though I definitely have plans for them when their older. 

**Jule**- I'd rather have honesty any day. More action will definitely be coming, I just had to get everything started. 

**Prue Halliewell-Trudeau**- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I wanted to be different from everyone else and I'm glad you think I succeeded. 

**Xirleb70**- Thank you, and maybe, but not right now. They are only eleven, but once they grow older their friendship will grow into something more, I assure you. 


	19. Part Eighteen: It All Comes Together

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eighteen- It All Comes Together

For the rest of the holidays, Hallie's invisibility cloak stayed buried at the bottom of the trunk. She had absolutely no desire to dig it out, having made a vow to herself not to give into her impulses and do foolish things like wandering the school alone after curfew. 

She tried to block what she had seen in the mirror out of her mind and revolved not to ever speak of it. She didn't even mention it to Hermione and Padma when they returned, though she did take out the invisibility cloak to show them. 

"That would be more useful a present for a Gryffindor." Hermione commented with a slight smirk. 

Hallie nodded in agreement and put the cloak back and from then it was all but forgotten. 

There was a lot to keep them occupied with school and Quidditch season was in full swing, though it already looked like Slytherin would win the Quidditch Cup, something Draco often gloated about. 

Hallie started hanging out with Ron more after Christmas and she brought him down to see Hagrid with her one afternoon. 

It was then that Ron happened to make a comment about the three-headed dog hidden in the third corridor. 

"You know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, staring at him in surprise. 

Ron stared back. "It's name is _Fluffy_?" He asked incredulously. 

Hallie had to admit that the name wouldn't be her first choice for a three-headed dog, but... 

"He's mine." Hagrid told them. "I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the... Never mind, none of your business." 

Ron looked put out, but Hallie shushed him. 

"Anyway, just forget about Fluffy and the third corridor." Hagrid told them sternly. "That's none of your concern, it's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." 

Nicolas Flamel, the name struck a cord in Hallie's mind. She knew she had heard it before. Still she didn't bother asking Hagrid, knowing he wouldn't tell, and she steered the conversation to another topic. 

It was only later, that she let herself think about it and that's when it came to her. Nicolas Flamel was the creator of the Philosopher's Stone. 

That's what Fluffy was guarding, what the people who had broken into Gringotts were after. Hallie would also bet that it was why there was a troll in the castle on Halloween, as a distraction. 

She brought it up to Hermione and Padma. 

"You think someone at Hogwarts is trying to steal the stone?" Hermione asked. 

Hallie shrugged. "Maybe, but who?" 

"Snape?" Padma questioned. "I mean, he's certainly creepy enough." 

"It's not him." Hallie said in a definite tone of voice. "He can be trusted, I know it." 

"But then who?" Hermione asked. "Snape is the most suspicious teacher." 

"Yeah, he's the most obvious." Hallie said. "Too obvious. I bet it's someone who most people wouldn't suspect. Someone like Quirrell." 

"You think it's Professor Quirrell?" Padma asked in disbelief. 

"I think it's possible." Hallie said. "Remember Halloween? How he acted as if he was terrified of the troll, yet troll's are his specialty. I think he is up to something." 

"But why would he want the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione questioned. "Unless he wants eternal life." 

"Possibly, but he's a follower not a leader." Hallie said and then she went white. "A follower. Damn it, of course." 

"What's wrong?" Padma asked. 

"Voldemort." Hallie said, finding it amusing that both Hermione and Padma flinched at the name. 

"He was defeated when he attacked me, but not forever." Hallie said. "Both Dumbledore and Professor Snape used the word temporary. They knew he'd come back and I bet you that he has. That somehow Quirrell's working for him and that's why he's after the Stone--to bring Voldemort back to power." 

"Wow." Padma said, shaking her head. "How did you come up with all that?" 

"I don't know." Hallie said. "It's just when I started thinking about, it all made sense. You know?" 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked her. 

"I don't know." Hallie said softly. "If I was Gryffindor, I'd rush in blindly and try to save the day. But I'm not. Wait and see what the best course of action is, I guess and keep a good eye on Quirrell."   
*** 


	20. Part Nineteen: The Calm Before the Storm

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_Author's Notes- I take liberties with Padma's background here. I make her a halfblood because it serves my purpose. I'm not sure if it's ever said in the books, but if it is, oh, well, artistic liberties. That's all, enjoy!_

Part Nineteen- The Calm Before the Storm

Hallie didn't have too much time to dwell on what was happening with the Philosopher's Stone, though she did remember to keep an eye on Quirrell when she could. 

The Easter Holidays came and Hallie decided to stay at school, since the teacher's were piling on the extra work. Of course, she was still staying ahead, but she wanted to make sure she got good marks on her exams. 

She spent the next several weeks, studying as hard as possible. So much so, that she barely managed to spend time with anyone other than Padma and Hermione. 

Draco called her on it when she ran into him the week before exams. 

"I haven't seen you in forever." Draco told her teasingly as he came over to her table in the library. 

"I've been busy preparing for exams." Hallie told him. "Haven't had time for much of anything." 

Draco grinned. "Of course, I forgot, you're a Ravenclaw, so to you, there's no such thing as being too prepared." 

"Nope." Hallie said with a smile. "You all ready for exams?" 

Draco made a face. "As ready as I can be." 

"I can't believe the year is almost over." Hallie said. "It'll be nice to go home and see my family." 

"Yeah." Draco said. "I was wondering, I wrote Mother and Father and they said they'd love to have you, would you like to come visit sometime over the summer?" 

"I'd love too." Hallie said with a smile. 

"Great!" Draco said. "I'll get Father to take us to a Quidditch match, you'll love it." 

"Sounds like fun." Hallie told him. "I'll have to ask my Aunt and Uncle, but I don't think they'd be opposed." 

She knew that her aunt would be a little disappointed that she didn't want to spend the whole summer at home, but Hallie was still willing to bet that she would be allowed to go visit Draco, after all Petunia had never been one to deny her anything she wanted.   
*** 

Draco was not the only person to bring up the idea of her visiting over the holidays. 

"We'll have to get together." Hermione told her repeatedly, which wouldn't be a problem since they didn't live that far apart from one another. 

Padma talked of having both of them over for a week or so in the summer and Ron offered an invitation to come visit his family. 

Hallie had a feeling that she'd barely be at home over the holidays, something that she knew would upset her aunt. 

Still, it would be fun to go to her friends' homes and meet their families. Especially Draco and Ron, since they came from pureblood wizarding homes, while Hermione was muggle-born and Padma was a halfblood, with a Muggle father. 

Hallie was looking forward to seeing how an all-magic household was run.   
*** 

One night, just before exams, Hallie decided to talk to Professor Snape. 

She had tried to put what she had figured out about the Philosopher's Stone out of her mind, but she couldn't succeed entirely. She knew something was going to happen. 

"Professor?" 

Snape looked up from his papers. "Miss Potter, what can I do for you?" 

Hallie closed the door as she stepped into the classroom. "I need to talk to you." She said, nervously. 

"Yes?" Snape asked, obviously a little alarmed. 

"Professor Quirrell's after the Philosopher's Stone, isn't he?" Hallie asked bluntly. 

The Potions Master looked startled. "How did you find out about that?" He asked in a low voice. "Students aren't supposed to know?" 

"I figured it out." Hallie told him. "I put all the pieces together. First there was the break-in at Gringotts, then R--a friend of mine told me about the three-headed dog, and then Hagrid let the name Nicolas Flamel slip. From there it was easy to piece together." 

"I'm impressed." Snape told her. "You are truly your mother's daughter. How did you figure out that it was Quirrell?" 

"Halloween." Hallie told him. "The troll. Why would he be afraid of a troll? I remembered reading that he specialised in them and it seemed odd at the time, later it just seemed to be the missing piece." 

"Very good." The Professor said. "Ten points to Ravenclaw for your logic, Miss Potter. What do you intend to do with your knowledge?" 

"I don't know." Hallie said. "I've been watching Quirrell for a sign that he's going after the Stone, but I don't know what else to do. I suppose if I was a Gryffindor I'd rush in blindly, but that's not in my nature." 

Professor Snape was quiet for a long moment. "You're nothing like your father then," he told her. "He was always rushing into things without thinking about the consequences or about who could get hurt." 

"You didn't like him." Hallie said quietly. 

"No." The professor told her. "I didn't." 

Hallie could hear the bitterness in his voice and wondered what had happened to cause hatred that lingered ten years after her father's death. She dismissed the thought, it really wasn't any of her business. 

"I should go back to my room." Hallie said, after a moment. 

Snape nodded. "Very good and Miss Potter?" 

"Yes?" 

"Let me handle Quirrell." He advised her. "Don't rush blindly into this." 

"I won't." Hallie promised, before she left the classroom.   
*** 


	21. Part Twenty: The Gryffindor In All of Us

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty- Listening to the Inner Gryffindor

Hallie got through exams with little effort, though she was still worried about the Philosopher's Stone, despite her promise to Professor Snape. 

After exams were over, there was another week until the results were in and term ended. 

One thing that alarmed her was that her scar was hurting. It had happened before, but since her talk with Professor Snape it had been constant. 

She was afraid that it had to do with Voldemort, after all he was the one who had given her the scar. Still, she knew she could trust Professor Snape, also she knew that Quirrell wouldn't do anything as long as Dumbledore was around. 

Then, one afternoon after their last exam, she over-heard Professors McGonagall and Vector talking on her way to meet Hermione and Padma outside. She heard McGonagall mention that Dumbledore had been summoned to London by the Ministry of Magic. 

Hallie ran outside. "Dumbledore's left." She told Hermione and Padma in a low voice. "That means Hogwarts unprotected. He'll go after the Stone tonight." 

"What?!" Hallie turned around at the sound of the exclamation mark and saw Ron standing there. 

"What's going on?" He demanded. "What's this about a Stone and who's going after it?" 

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." Hallie scolded him. 

Ron shrugged. "Sorry, I came over to see what you were doing. Still, what's going on? Tell me, I'm not going to give up, you know." 

Hallie debated silently for a moment, before filling him in. 

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "You can't let Quirrell get the stone. If it is Quirrell, personally I still think it's Snape." 

"Of course you do." Hallie muttered, being very familiar with Ron's prejudice concerning anyone even remotely connected with Slytherin. 

Hallie closed her eyes and looked at her friends. She knew what she had to do, though it was totally out of character for her. She doubted that McGonagall or any of the professors would take that kindly to her suggestion that the stone was in danger. 

Professor Snape seemed to be concerned about Quirrell, but who knew what he could do. She hated to break her promise, but she knew that she had to. 

This really was about her, anyway. If Voldemort came back, then he'd come after her. She really had no choice in this. 

Besides, maybe there was some deeply buried Gryffindor in her from her father, that was just begging to come out. Whatever it was, she knew that she couldn't just sit back and be neutral this time. She **had** to act. 

"I'm going after him." She said finally. "I'm going to try and stop him from getting the stone." 

Hermione and Padma looked shocked, but then nodded. 

"I'll use my invisibility cloak." Hallie decided. "That way I won't get caught." 

"Will it cover three of us?" Hermione questioned, looking at Padma. 

"Four." Ron said. "I'm coming too." 

"If we get caught, we'll probably all be expelled." Hallie said. "Are you sure you want to risk it?" 

"Yes." All three of them said at once. 

"Hallie, we're not letting you do this alone." Padma told her. "And really, there's no other option, so it's one for all, all for one." 

Hallie nodded and the four of them made plans to meet at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room, since the three girls had the invisibility cloak. 

Until then, they had to act like nothing was happening. If that was possible...   



	22. Part Twenty One: Do What You Have to Do

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-One- Do What You Have to Do

Later that night, the four of them were on there way to the forbidden corridor. They got there without any problems, but when they arrived, the door was already open. 

"He's here already." Hallie whispered. "If you guys want to turn back, I'll understand." 

"Don't be stupid." Ron told her. 

"We're in the together." Hermione added. 

"There's no way we'd turn back now." Padma finished. 

Hallie pushed the door open and low, rumbling growls met her ears. All three of the dogs noses sniffed madly in their direction, even if it couldn't see them. 

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered. 

"Looks like a harp." Hallie said. "That's probably how Quirrell passed, lured it sleep with music." 

Testing her own theory, Hallie began to sing softly and Padma and Hermione joined in. They weren't really on tune, but as soon as they stared singing, the beast's eyes began to droop. Slowly, the growls ceased and it fell to the ground, fast asleep. 

"I think we should be able to pull the door open." Ron said, peering at the trap door. "Who wants to go first?" 

"I will." Hallie said, stopping her singing for only an instant. 

Ron nodded and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. 

"What can you see?" Padma asked. 

"Nothing--just black--there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Ron told them. 

Hallie nodded, still singing and then plunged through the black hole. After a moment, she landed on something soft. 

"It's okay!" She said, calling for the others to follow. 

Ron followed straight away and then Padma. Hermione was the last and the dog started growling a moment before she appeared. 

"What is this?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know." Hallie said and then she stiffened. She realized that the plant had started to bind her legs. 

"It's Devil Snare." She said finally. "What kills Devil Snare? I can't remember." 

"Light!" Padma said, trying to fight her way free of the plant. "Devil Snare needs the cold and damp." 

Hermione, who was the least entangled of the four, grabbed her wand and quickly lit a fire and soon they were all able to pull free of the plant. 

"This way." Hallie said, once they were all free. 

They walked in the direction she pointed, a stone passageway which is the only way on. The only noise apart from their footsteps, was the gentle trickle of water down the walls. 

The passageway sloped downwards and Hallie wondered what they would meet up ahead of them. Suddenly, she could hear a soft rustling noise from up ahead. 

"What is that?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know, is it a ghost?" Padma questioned. 

"No, I think it sounds like wings." Hermione answered, pausing to hear better. 

"There's light ahead, I can see something moving." Hallie said, straining her eyes to catch a glimpse. 

As they reached the end of the passageway, Hallie saw a brilliantly-lit chamber with a high-arched ceiling before them. The chamber was full of small, jewel bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side was a heavy, wooden door. 

"Will they attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked. 

Hallie studied the birds. "No..." She said slowly. "They're not birds, they're keys. We have to catch the one that fits the door." 

"Of course." Hermione said. "There are the broomsticks." 

"But there are _Hundreds_ of keys!" Padma exclaimed. "How will we know we have the right one?" 

Ron crossed the room and examined the door. "We're looking for a big, old fashioned one--probably silver, like the handle." 

They each grabbed a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the clouded keys. 

The keys took off quickly and were hard to spot, but Hallie had always had a knack of spotting things other people didn't. 

She had noticed this year when she went to Quidditch Games that she never had any problem spotting the snitch, usually before either of the Seekers did. In fact, she had decided to try out for position as Ravenclaw Seeker next year, since the current one would have graduated by then. 

All in all, it only took Hallie a moment to spot the large silver key with a bent wing. Obviously it had already been caught and shoved roughly into the key whole. 

"That one!" She called to the others. "That big one--there--no there--with bright-blue wings--the feathers are all crumpled on one side." 

Ron went speeding in the direction Hallie pointed and crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off of his broom. 

"We've got to close in on it!" Hallie called, not taking her eyes off the key. "Padma, you come from the side and block it in that direction. Ron, you come at it from above, while Hermione stays below and stops it from going down. I'll try and catch it. Now!" 

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward and Padma moved forward and the key dodged all three of them, but Hallie chased after it and in a moment, she caught it, crushing it against the wall. 

Her friends all cheered and then they all landed quickly and Hallie ran to the door and rammed the key into the lock. Just as she suspected, it worked. 

"Ready?" Hallie asked her friends, when they nodded she pulled the door open. 

The next chamber was very dark and it was hard to see anything, but once they stepped into it, the room was flooded with light and revealed an astonishing sight. They were standing at the edge of a huge chessboard. 

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked. 

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron questioned. "We've got to play our way across he room." 

"How?" Padma asked nervously. 

"We're going to have to be chessman." Ron said, looking around. "We're gonna have to take the place of four of the black pieces. Now, don't be offended, but none of you are all that good at chess-" 

"We're not offended." Hallie said quickly, though Padma, easily the best of the three girls, made a face. "Padma, I've played against Ron, he's spectacular. This is going to need co-operation, so we're gonna have to let him tell us what to do." 

Padma nodded, albeit a little reluctantly. 

"Hallie, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione and Padma, you two take the places of the two castles. I'll be a knight." Ron said decisively, surveying the chessboard. 

The chessman seemed to be listening, because the four pieces Ron mentioned, turned their backs and walked off the board leaving empty squares which Ron, Hermione, Padma and Hallie took. 

The game went quickly, though it was quite brutal whenever a piece was taken. Luckily, Ron noticed whenever any of them were in danger and quickly got them out of it. 

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think...." 

The white queen turned her eerie blank face towards him. 

"Yes..." Ron said softly, "it's the only way... I've got to be taken." 

"No!" All three girls shouted at once. 

"That's chess!" Ron snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me--that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Hallie!" 

Hallie nodded, knowing that he was right. 

"Okay." Hallie agreed softly. 

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale, but determined. "Here I go--now, don't hang around once you've won." 

He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor--Hermione screamed but stayed on her square--the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he had been knocked out. 

Shaking, Hallie moved three spaces to the left. 

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Hallie's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. 

"Padma, you stay here and look after Ron." Hallie instructed. "Hermione and I will go on." 

Padma nodded and hurried across the room to where Ron lay, while Hallie and Hermione went through the door. 

"What's next?" Hallie asked as they reached another door. 

"Either Quirrell's spell or Snape's." Hermione told her. "We've done everyone else." 

Hallie pushed the door open and a disgusting smell filled her nostrils, making her pull her robes up over her nose. Eyes watering, she saw, flat on the door in front of them, a large troll knocked out with a bloody lump on its head. 

"Trust Quirrell to make his task his specialty." Hallie commented, grateful that she didn't have to try and tackle the thing. 

They stepped over the troll and headed towards the next door. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, a fire of purple flames sprung up behind them and another fire of black flames sprung up in the other doorway. 

They were trapped in a room with a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. 

"Look!" Hermione grabbed a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. 

Hallie looked over her shoulder to read it: 

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,   
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,   
One among us seven will let you move ahead,   
Another will transport the drinker back instead,   
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,   
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.   
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,   
To help you in your choice, we give out these clues four:   
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide   
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;   
Second, different are those who stand at either end,   
But if you would move on wards, neither is your friend;   
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,   
Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;   
Fourth, the second left and second on the right   
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Brilliant." Hermione said when she finished reading. "It's logic." 

"I'm glad someone's happy about it." Hallie said, her head spinning with trying to make sense of it. 

"That's what I mean," Hermione told her, "some of the greatest witches and wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be here forever." 

"Well, unless you can solve it, so will we." Hallie told her. 

"It's easy." Hermione told her. "Everything is here on the paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one to get through the black fire and one to get back through the purple." 

"But which is which?" Hallie questioned. 

Hermione read the paper several times and then studied the bottles, finally she clapped her hands. "Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire--towards the Stone." 

Hallie looked at the tiny bottle. 

"There's only enough there for one of us," she said finally. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" 

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. 

"You drink that." Hallie told her. "No, listen. Go back to Ron and Padma and go get help. Send an owl to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Quirrell off for a while, but I'm not a match for him and I'm certainly not a match for Voldemort, though I got lucky once and maybe I will again." 

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah." Hallie told her. "I have to do this by myself. I think I've always known it. I might not be a reckless Gryffindor, but some things were written in stone a long time ago and can't be changed." 

Hermione through her arms around Hallie. Hallie hugged her friend tight. 

"Good luck." Hermione whispered. 

"Thanks, I'll need it." Hallie told her. "You drink first, you sure it's the right one?" 

"Positive," Hermione said, taking a long drink from the round bottle at the end. She shuddered. "It's like ice." 

"Quick, go, before it wears off." 

Hermione nodded and turned and walked straight through the purple fire. 

Hallie took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned and faced the black flames. 

"Here goes nothing." She whispered and drained the little bottle in one gulp. 

It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body. She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced herself, saw the black flames licking her body but couldn't feel them--for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire--then she was on the other side, in the last chamber. 

And, just like she had thought, Quirrell was there waiting for her.   
*** 


	23. Part Twenty Two: Battle for the Stone

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Two- Battle for the Stone

"I thought I'd see you here." Hallie said softly, as she stepped into the room. 

"And I was wondering when I'd be meeting you here, Miss Potter." Quirrell said calmly, seeming nothing like the quivering, nervous professor Hallie was so used to. "How did you figure out it was me? I mean, I wouldn't think of myself as the most obvious of suspects. Not with Severus swooping around like an over-grown bat." 

"I knew I could trust him." Hallie said quietly. 

Quirrell snorted. "Then you're a silly little girl. There's a lot about Severus that you don't know." He paused and studied her. "But he would have a soft spot for you, the very image of your mother. Oh, yes, that's a dark chapter in his past. One I'd think you be very interested in learning about." 

Truthfully, she **was** curious, but she wasn't going to let Quirrell see that. 

"I also knew it was you because of the troll." Hallie said, pretending that their conversation about Professor Snape had never happened. "You have a knack with trolls." 

"You remembered that, did you?" Quirrell asked, sounding impressed. "You are a smart girl, made top of your year, too bad you won't live to see it." 

Hallie absorbed the news that she had been top of her year quietly and instead focused on Quirrell. 

Suddenly, Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around her. "Now, wait quietly, I need to examine this interesting mirror." 

It was only then that Hallie saw the Mirror of Erised standing behind Quirrell. 

"This mirror is the key to getting the stone," Quirrell muttered, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... But he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back." 

Quirrell stared in the more. "I see the Stone.. I'm presenting it to my master... But where is it?" 

"You are working for Voldemort, aren't you?" Hallie said calmly. "I figured that you were." 

"Show more respect!" Quirrell said, glaring at her. "How dare you say his name?" 

"I say it because refusing to makes him more powerful." Hallie told him. "And if anyone has the right to say it, I think it would be me." 

"Foolish girl, so brave." Quirrell said, looking at her mockingly. "Would you be so brave if you knew that it was Lord Voldemort that you who were addressing with your insolence?" 

"He's here with you?" Hallie asked, trying not to show her fear. 

"He's with me wherever I go," Quirrell told her quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." 

Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... Decided that he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell voice trailed away. 

Hallie just stood there, tying not to show fear or any emotion. 

Suddenly, Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand... Is the Stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?" 

Hallie's mind was racing. She wanted more than anything to find the Stone before Quirrell, she knew without a doubt that at this moment, it was, indeed, her deepest desire and that if she looked into the mirror, she'd see herself finding it. 

The problem was, how could see look without Quirrell knowing what she was up to? Or how to move at all, for that matter. 

Quirrell was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" 

And to Hallie's horror, a voice answered and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the girl... Use the girl..." 

Quirrell rounded on Hallie. "Yes, Miss Potter, come here." 

He clapped his hand once and the ropes binding Hallie fell off, she stepped forward. 

"Come here." Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." 

Hallie walked towards him. She knew that she had to lie. Quirrell moved close behind her. Hallie breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban, now realizing what it was. 

She closed her eyes and stepped in front of the mirror, once she was there, she opened them again. 

She saw her reflection, but the reflection was smiling. The Hallie in the mirror, put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. She winked and put the Stone back in her pocket--as she did so, Hallie felt something drop into her real pocket. She knew that somehow she had the Stone. 

"Well?" Quirrell asked impatiently. "What do you see?" 

Hallie smiled slightly. "I see myself as Head Girl." She said calmly. 

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way!" 

Hallie moved aside, as she did she felt the Philosopher's Stone against her leg. Dare she make a break for it? 

But she hadn't moved more than five paces, before the strange voice that was coming from Quirrell, yet not, spoke. "She lies..." 

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" 

The other voice spoke again. "Let me speak to her... face to face..." 

"Master, you are not strong enough!" 

"I have enough strength... for this..." 

Hallie felt as if she were rooted to the ground. She couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, she watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban, confirming her fears. 

The turban fell away and, just like Hallie had thought, where the back of Quirrell's head should have been, there was another face. The most terrible face Hallie had ever seen. 

"Hallie Potter..." It whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I can share another's body... But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me these past weeks... And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... Why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" 

So he knew, Hallie figured that he might. She stumbled backwards, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. 

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy." 

"No, they didn't." Hallie said, convinced that he was lying. 

The evil face smiled. "How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, your parents were brave... I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight... But your mother needn't have died, she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." 

"**Never!**" Hallie shouted and attempted to run towards the door. 

"**Seize her**!" Voldemort screamed and in the next second, Hallie felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. 

At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Hallie's scar; her head felt as if it was going to split in two. She screamed, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Quirrell let go of her. The pain in her head lessened and she looked at Quirrell and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers, which were blistering before his eyes. 

"Seize her! **Seize her!**" Voldemort shrieked and Quirrell lunged, knocking Hallie off of her feet, landing on top of her with both hands around her neck. Her scar was almost blinding her with pain, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony. 

"Master, I cannot hold her--my hands--my hands!" 

And Quirrell, though pinning Hallie to the ground with his knees, let go of her neck and stared, bewildered at his own palms. Hallie could see that they were burnt, raw, red and shiny. 

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" Voldemort screeched. 

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Hallie by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face. 

Quirrell rolled off of her, his face blistering too, and Hallie knew she was right. Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin without suffering terrible pain. 

Her only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell and to keep him in enough pain to hold him off until Dumbledore could arrive, and she felt sure that he _would_ arrive. Or else it would all be in vain... 

Hallie jumped to her feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as she could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Hallie off--the pain in Hallie's head was building--she couldn't see--she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "**Kill her! Kill her!**" 

There were other voices, maybe in Hallie's own head, crying, "Hallie! Hallie!" 

She felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down... down... down...   
*** 


	24. Part Twenty Three: In the Hospital Wing

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Three- In the Hospital Wing

Something was glittering just above her. Hallie didn't know what it is, but she wanted to catch it. She tried to raise her arms, but they were just too heavy. 

She blinked and saw that it was a pair of glasses. How strange. She blinked again and the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore came into view. 

"Good afternoon, Hallie." Dumbledore told her. 

Hallie stared at him, then she remembered. "Sir! The Stone! Quirrell had the Stone, sir, quick-" 

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times." Dumbledore told her. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." 

"Then who does?" Hallie asked desperately. 

"Hallie, please relax, or Madame Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Dumbledore told her. 

Hallie swallowed and looked around her. She realized that she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half a sweetshop. 

"Tokens from your friends and admirers." Dumbledore said, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secrets, so, naturally, the whole school knows." 

"How long have I been here?" Hallie asked in confusion. "Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Padma Patil and Miss Granger will be most relieved to hear that you have come around, they have been extremely worried. As has Mr Draco Malfoy, who has also made frequent enquiries about your well-being." 

Hallie smiled at the mention of her friends. Then, suddenly, she remembered why she was there. "But the Stone--" 

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say." 

"I was trying to hold him off until you got there." Hallie told him. "I knew you'd come as soon as you got Hermione's owl." 

"Actually, I must have crossed the owl, mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you--" 

"It was _you_!" Hallie exclaimed, remembering the voice that had called out her name. "I feared I might be too late." 

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him from the Stone much longer--" 

"Not the Stone, dear girl, you--the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed." 

"Destroyed?" Hallie repeated. "But what about Nicolas Flamel?" 

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore asked, sounding quite delighted. "Of course you do! Such a smart girl! Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best." 

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" Hallie asked, trying to remember all she had read on Nicolas Flamel. She knew that he and his wife were very old and that the Elixir of Life was sustaining them. "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" 

"They have enough Elixir left to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look on Hallie's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all--the trouble is, humans do have a knack for choosing precisely those things which are worst for them." 

Hallie lay there, absorbing Dumbledore's words. He was right. Money was said to be the root of most evils and life was exhilarating because it was short. So maybe the Stone really was a bad thing, after all. 

"Sir," Hallie said finally, "he's not gone is he? Voldemort, I mean." 

"No, Hallie, he's not." The Headmaster said gravely. "He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Hallie, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time--and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." 

Hallie nodded, but stopped because it made her head hurt. "Sir, there are something that I'd like to know, if you can tell me... Things I want to know the truth about." 

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie." 

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" 

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today, not now. You will know, one day... Put it from your mind for now, Hallie. When you are older.... I know you hate to hear this... When you are ready, you will know." 

Hallie knew that it would be no use to argue, besides she wasn't sure she wanted to. Dumbledore probably had a good reason from keeping the knowledge from her, so perhaps it was best that she wait until she was older to know. 

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" 

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." 

Hallie paused, her eyes filled with tears at the gift her mother had given her. She was quiet for a long time. 

Finally, she found her voice again. "You sent the invisibility cloak, didn't you?" She asked. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it. Useful things... Your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here." 

Hallie smiled at the thought. Her father, the Reckless Gryffindor. Still, she was not as different from him as she might have thought. She did have a streak of Gryffindor in her, after all. Though, normally it was well buried. 

"There's another thing..." 

"Ask away." 

"Quirrell said Professor Snape... That he had a soft spot for me because I looked like my mother and that there was a quite story there, between the two of them and not a happy one." 

Dumbledore looked grave. "He was right, there is quite a bit of history between the professor and your mother, both of your parents, but it is not my place to tell the story. If Professor Snape wishes you to hear it, he will tell you himself, when he feels the time is right." 

"All right." Hallie agreed softly. "There's one more thing. How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" 

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the Stone--find it, but not use it--would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start of these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them--but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax." 

Hallie giggled and reached for some candy, though she decided to avoid the Every Flavour Beans.   
*** 

Madame Pomfrey, the matron was a nice woman, but very strict. Hallie was pleading with her, the day after Dumbledore's visit, to see her friends. 

"Just five minutes," she begged. 

"Absolutely not." 

"You let Professor Dumbledore in..." 

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_." 

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Please? I promise not to get too excited." 

"Oh, very well, but five minutes _only_." 

She let Ron, Hermione and Padma in. 

"_Hallie_!" 

Hermione looked ready to cry when she saw her and Padma wasn't much better. 

"Oh, Hallie, we were sure you were going to--Dumbledore was so worried--" Hermione babbled, breaking off every so often. 

"The whole school's talking about it." Ron told her. "What **really** happened?" 

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. Hallie told them everything that had happened. They were a good audience, they gasped in all the right places and when Hallie told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Padma and Hermione screamed. 

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron asked finally. "Flamel's just going to _die_?" 

"Dumbledore thinks that 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'." Hallie told him, repeating Dumbledore's words. 

"I always said he was off of his rocker," Ron said, looking quite impressed at how mad the headmaster was. 

"So what happened to you three?" Hallie asked. 

"I started trying to bring Ron around." Padma told her. "Which took a while, I was still trying when Hermione came back and then, once we got up in up, we were dashing to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall. He already knew--he just said, 'Hallie's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor." 

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron asked. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" 

"But how could he be sure that Hallie would do it?" Padma asked. "It came as a surprise to me. It's not in her nature." 

"He knew that deep down, I was enough James' Potter's daughter that when it came down to it, I would do it." Hallie said quietly. "It might not be in my nature, but it's in my blood." 

"Still, if he did, it's terrible--you could have been killed!" Hermione exploded. 

"It isn't that terrible." Hallie said thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. He knows more or less everything that goes on here, I think and I reckon that he knew that if there was nothing else, we were going to try. Instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it's an accident that I found the mirror and that he told me how it worked. I think he knew that I had to face Voldemort." 

Her friends exchanged glances, but before they could say anything Madame Pompfrey bustled over. 

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now **out**." She said firmly. 

The other three nodded and hustled out, leaving Hallie staring after thinking about her own words.   
*** 


	25. Part Twenty Four: The End of the First Y...

The Girl Who Lived   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This is the last chapter of the first part of "The Girl Who Lived". There are six more parts to come and the story is going to break with cannon more and more as it progresses, but the first book ends here after several months, 24 chapters, 91 pages, and 23,603 words. It won't be long before I start on "The Girl Who Lived: The Chamber of Secrets", but first I am going to take a brief break and work on some of my other stories. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and especially to those who have sent feedback, it is quite appreciated. Well, that's all, thank you and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

Part Twenty-Four- The End of the First Year

Hallie, much to Madame Pomfrey's disapproval, was given permission to go to the end-of-year feast. Which was good, since she couldn't bear the idea of sitting in the hospital wing when everyone else was celebrating. 

Slytherin had won the House Cup with Ravenclaw coming in second, but that was okay. There was always next year. 

Before being discharged, Hallie had two visitors. 

The first was Hagrid, full of remorse about accidentally letting it slip to Quirrell how to get passed Fluffy. Apparently, Quirrell, disguised in dark robes, had managed to get the information out of a tipsy Hagrid. 

Hagrid was sobbing that it was all his fault and it took Hallie several minutes to get him to calm down and to reassure him that she didn't hold it against him. 

He had brought her a present as well, an album full of wizarding pictures of her parents. She had seen pictures of them before, but always the Muggle variety and never any of them with her. 

It was strange to see them smiling and waving from the pages. It was a wonderful gift, one that Hallie treasured and she thanked Hagrid for it enthusiastically. 

Her second visitor was Professor Snape. 

"Miss Potter, I see you're doing better." The Professor told her. 

"Almost back to normal." Hallie said with a laugh. 

"Does that mean that you won't be rushing off recklessly again?" The Professor inquired silkily. 

"Not for a while, at least." Hallie promised. 

"I took five points off Ravenclaw for direct disobedience." The Professor told her. 

Hallie grimaced. "I suppose that's fair, I did break a promise." 

"For the best of reasons." The Potion's Master told her. "Your mother would have done the same, I believe. She was not a reckless, foolhardy woman, but she was no coward. She did what she believed was right." 

"She died to save me." Hallie said quietly. 

"Yes, she did." 

Hallie paused, trying to find the words for what she wanted to say. "Quirrell... He said that you and she had a dark history." She said finally, stumbling over the words. 

Snape's face was impossible to read. "He is not wrong." He said finally. "Everyone has a story in their past and your mother is a part of mine, but it is not a story that you are ready to hear." 

Professor Snape looked her straight in the eye. "Someday, if you ask, I may tell you." He told her. "When I believe that you are ready to hear it, but this is not the day." 

Hallie nodded in acceptance. "People keep saying that." Hallie said, making a face, then she sighed. "Oh, well, I can wait, I guess." 

She considered asking him about the bracelet she had received at Christmas, but knew that this was not the time. The moment would come, later, when she was older.   
*** 

The end-of-year feast turned out to be quite surprising. 

At the last minute, Dumbledore awarded 50 points each to Padma, Hermione and Ron and 60 to Hallie for their bravery. 

That brought Ravenclaw from four hundred and twenty-one points to five hundred and eighty-one and the House Cup! 

Hallie was quite thrilled, as was all of her House, which celebrated it's first win in many years enthusiastically. 

After the feast, Draco approached her. 

"Congratulations." He told her. 

"Sorry that Slytherin lost." Hallie said, meaning it just a little bit. 

Draco shrugged. "It happens. I'm just glad that Gryffindor didn't win." 

Hallie giggled. "Draco!" 

"What?" He asked innocently. "I'm a Slytherin, I'm not supposed to like them." 

"All right, I suppose." Hallie agreed. 

"You are coming to visit this summer, right?" Draco asked. 

Hallie smiled. "Yep. I wrote Mum and she agreed, but she wants me to stay home until my birthday and then I can go visiting." 

"Great!" Draco told her. "I'll write and tell you when." 

Hallie nodded and then she saw Padma and Hermione motioning for her. 

"I have to go." She told him. "If I don't see you on the train tomorrow, then have a good summer." 

"You too." Draco told her. 

Hallie smiled again and then hurried off to meet her friends.   
*** 

The exam marks came in the morning before they left and, just like Quirrell had said, Hallie was top of her year. Hermione was second, Draco third, and Padma fourth. 

Padma was diplomatic about it, having expected to come in after both of her friends. 

Suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; the were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and cots; pulling into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station. 

It took a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. 

Hallie promised Padma and Hermione that she would visit over the summer and heralded calls as she moved forward towards the gate that would take her back to the Muggle world. She hugged her friends goodbye, said hello to Ron's Mum and little sister and then searched for her aunt and uncle. 

"Hallie!" 

Hallie turned in the direction of her name and ran into her aunt's waiting arms. 

"Oh, darling, I've missed you." Petunia told her, hugging her tightly. 

"I've missed you too, Mum." Hallie said, drinking in the familiar scent. "I have **so** much to tell you!" 

"I can't wait to hear all about it." Petunia said, releasing Hallie so that she could hug Vernon and Dudley. 

Once she was done, Petunia slipped her arm around her shoulders. "You can tell me all about your year on the way home." 

Hallie grinned and waved to her friends one last time, before excitedly launching into her tale as she and her family exited the station. 

It had been quite a year, but, boy, did it feel good to be home. 

The End 

**darcyfan87**- Nope, not going to abandon this one anytime soon, though I will be taking a short break before embarking on part two. I'm glad you like Draco's gift--it will have significance ater on. 

**Xirleb70**- She does, doesn't she? Anyway, I'm glad you like it. 

**Prue Halliwell-Trudeau**- I'm glad you like it, that means a lot to me. 

**J.M.M.Harris**- I can understand how you can be harsh after reading the amazing Draco Dormiens. It really is an incredible story, much better than anything I could turn out. Still, I'm glad you've decided to keep reading this one. 

**SocialButterfly**- Yay! Praise. I'm glad you think I'm doing much better than I was at the beginning. I find the first part of anything tends to go slow. I'm looking forward to later in this when I get to break with cannon more or less completely. I'm keeping it on a similar track for now, which limits creative freedom a bit. I'm glad that you decided to keep reading it and that your strating to enjoy it. Don't worry, I know I can always do better and I strive to. Still, thank you so much for the praise and for the earlier critism, since it was helpful. 


End file.
